The Garden of Ink
by LadyinInk
Summary: It's been a little over a year since the 4th Great Shinobi War, & the village is finally blossoming to it's full potential. Which in turn, is leaving room for other things to blossom as well... Rated M, for later use. The story of Sai x Ino
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight cascaded through the sheer lavender curtains, illuminating the room and the young blonde that laid in bed. As minutes ticked by the sun eventually shone on her face, causing the blonde haired beauty to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over onto her back, stretching widely, and letting out a yawn. The Yamanaka girl sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and throwing her legs over the side of the bed gracefully resting the pads of her feet on the cool wood. She stood up, and made her way over to her vanity - her eyes instantly locking onto the picture of a handsome long blonde haired older man, Inoichi. She picked up the frame in her hands, and smiled a small tear rolling down her face.

"I miss you..." She whispered, setting it back down and trading it for her hair brush.

After her typical morning routine, Ino entered the kitchen dressed for the day and saw her mother sitting at the table and breakfast already piled around her. Ino walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a box to put some food in, "Good morning mother, I'm going to take my breakfast to go this morning! Get an early start at the shop," Her mother smiled cheerfully.

"Alright dear, try not to overwork yourself," She hummed, and went back to reading some book that Ino never took interest in learning what it was. Her mother seemed to be on a different book every week.

Arriving to the shop, Ino walked in and quickly shut the door behind her, setting her breakfast down on the counter. She leaned forward and gripped the counter - a heavy weight in her chest was present this morning. Sometimes the loss of her father really weighed down on her, and today happened to be one of the days that her heart felt like it was missing a piece of itself. Her ocean eyes scanned the shop, not much had changed over the years except the arrangement of flowers. She spent most of her time her as a child, roaming the shop with her father - helping sell flowers, tending to the flowers, and of course becoming an expert botanist. Ino now felt like it was her duty to ensure the shop maintained its customers loyalty, and upheld the best service since her father's passing. She groaned, opening her breakfast and plunging her fork into the over easy eggs her mother made, soaking up the yolk with a roll. As she finished, she flipped over the sign to 'Open', unlocked the door, and began her day.

It was a very slow day, by mid afternoon she had only had about 5 customers. But it was fine to her, her mood was keeping her from being her chipper self. The bell rang as the door flicked it, a sign Ino had a customer. She turned away from the roses, a faux smile adorning her slim face.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Yamanaka - - Oh! Hello Sai!" Ino exclaimed, and walked over to the young man.

He was dressed in an all black outfit, not his usual garb for missions. Sai smiled at the blonde, "Hello Ino, how are you today?"

Ino and Sai's conversations were always short-lived, she of course found him attractive but they never seemed to have much in common, and he was a pretty silent person. Always reading, painting, or training - at least that's what she knew of his hobbies.

"I'm doing pretty well," The young blonde lied, "So, what brings you in today? Buying some flowers for someone special?" She giggled, adding a wink for effect. Sai was looking around, when he brought his eyes back to the Yamanaka girl - giving a cool smile that made Ino pink in the cheeks for some reason. Ino felt her heart feel lighter for the first time that day - but why his smile made it float was unknown to her.

"Not at all, they're actually for me".

Ino crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow, "Ohhh - are you going to paint them? Or spruce up your place?"

Sai nodded, "Precisely, I'm just not sure what kind to pick...how about you pick out some of your favorites".

"My...favorites?" She questioned, and then pursed her lips, "Oh!" She nodded her head in the direction of the counter. He watched the blonde disappeared behind he counter and through a stripped sheet - after a few moments she popped her head back through "You coming?" He blinked a few times, and followed her into the back.

"Wow, I didn't think you had a giant garden in the back of the shop.." He breathed, a little amazed at all the flowers, and irrigation systems. Everything seemed to have a place in this meadow of flowers. "This is beautiful, Ino".

Her eyes snapped over to him, as she was holding the beginning of a bouquet in her hands, "Really? You think so?"

Sai nodded, giving his signature closed-eyed smile, "Yes. It is very calming here, I'd probably hang out back here all the time if I worked here".

Ino smiled at him, and continued collecting flowers - once she had made a trip around the room she wrapped them in paper and handed the aromatic flowers to him. All cool tones of blues, greens, purples, and some deep reds - "Here!" She smiled warmly at him, "On the house".

Sai blinked perplexed, and grabbed the flowers from her dainty hands. Making contact with her soft skin, and brushing his finger tips lightly against the back of her hand as he took the flowers from her.

"My personal favorite, the bushclover" Ino pointed out the purple flowers in the bouquet, "It's also our Clans flower".

"Thank you, Ino"

"No problem, come hang out anytime I'm here - I'll gladly let you hang out in the back. Just so long as you paint me a picture.." She looked at him seriously, and then laughed.

They walked out of the back, and Ino opened the front door for him, "Have a great day! Thanks for coming in, and I'll see you later Sai!"

Sai nodded, and waved goodbye, disappearing down the street with the specially picked flowers from the young blonde.

Finally, Ino's favorite time of day - closing time. She checked on all of her plant babies, and flipped the sign over to 'close', exiting the shop she locked the door giving the knob a jiggle to ensure it was locked and walked down the road. The sun was starting to set, and as she looked up into the sky that was now painting itself in oranges, golds, and pinks she felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"Guess I forgot lunch today..." She rubbed her stomach, and started to head home - only to realize today was Monday. Which meant her mother was in a meeting with the other mothers of the town. A group she was in charge of that ensured the safety of families during attacks, and such.

"No point in making dinner..."

With that, her feet led her to one of her favorite restaurants in the town - a little family owned spot. As she walked in, her eyes rested on the back of a black haired head. She smirked and walked over, "Hey!"

The young man turned his attention toward her, and once again flashed his signature smile, "Oh, hello Ino. Long time no see". He chuckled softly at his own joke.

"Yeah, you mind if I join you? Or are you on a date with someone?"

Sai shook his head, and gestured for her to sit across from him. Ino figured that if she was going to eat, might as well not eat alone.

The two sat and talked for a few hours, Ino shared a light history of her Clan and the flowershop. Sai had no clan, and mainly just talked about his muses for painting, and such. It was a cheery dinner, one Sai almost didn't want to end. He had never known the blonde to be such a cheery figure, he usually witnessed her and Sakura arguing, or Ino drilling her Teammates.

As they left the restaurant, Ino turned to face him, her long blonde hair almost wrapped around her body then unfurled in a deep golden wave. Her slender face was a perfect match for her deep, yet bright, ocean eyes.

"Thank you, for letting me join you for dinner Sai," Ino smiled, her cheeks seemed to be rosy. He stared at the beauty, after a fruitful conversation, he was seeing a different side of her. One that really intrigued him.

"No problem Ino, I really enjoyed having dinner with you," He noticed her face turn another shade, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, alright..I'll see you later!" Ino exclaimed, and quickly turned he watched her walk away quickly. Smiling, he turned and bumped right into a rather large figure.

"Oh, pardon me - " He exclaimed, only to realize it was her teammate, Choji.

"Oh its okay man," Choji smiled, he was always so kind and light hearted, but Sai and him typically never had anything to talk about..except for now.

"Was that Ino I just saw running off?" Her teammate questioned, Sai looked back to where the blonde disappeared and then his eyes met with Choji, nodding.

"You two go on a date?" Choji pryed even more.

"N-No..." Sai raised an eyebrow, "She happened to come in to eat as I was ordering. So she joined me".

"Hmmm..she walked away rather fast...must've said something..."

Sai opened his mouth to talk, and then rubbed his chin - "I just told her I enjoyed dinner..maybe she wasn't feeling well. Her face seemed flush".

Choji smiled wide, and put an arm around Sai's shoulder, "Oh she's feeling juuuuust fine! I think she might like ya!" He laughed, and hugged the former ROOT Shinobi closer to him, "Just be ready if you do take her out on a date. She can be a handful!"

And with that Choji walked away, chuckling and entered a BBQ shop across the street.

Sai placed his hands in his pockets, and walked away from the restaurant. Now his mind was weighing heavy with the blonde, and words from her comrade.


	2. Chapter 2

Caressing her face with a soft golden light, and slowly waking her from her slumber, the sun started to break through her curtains. Ino was off today, so she was in no rush to get to the shop, her mother was taking over. Rolling over to her side, she found herself staring at the picture of her dad, to which she quickly covered her face with her sheets and moaned.

"NOT TODAY!" She almost yelled, and sat right up. Her feet dangled over the edge of her bed, and she stared at the floor. Last night started to replay in her mind, "The NERVE of Shikamaru! Who does he think he is!? I can't just casually have dinner!?" She started to talk to herself, rolling her eyes at the thought of Shikamaru embarrassing her like that. Sighing, Ino grabbed her hairbrush and started to comb out her long locks, ensuring all tangles were gone, tied it back, dressed herself, and made her way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was made again, this time she joined her mother at the table and they conversed over their days. Obviously Ino left out the parts of Sai, though her mind was on the subject, love was not a subject she wanted to bring up to her mother. She cleaned up, so her mother could leave and not have to worry about it, and then she decided to clean the house up a little to ease her mothers chores.

After she finished, she decided to walk to Sakura's and see if she was home, only to find out she was at the clinic.

"I'm sorry dear, she left early this morning to assist at the hospital," frowned Mrs. Haruno.

"I'll catch her there!" Ino smiled, and waved goodbye to Sakura's mother. She decided to head to the clinic to see if she could be of any help, and it not she could at least practice her Medical studies. Maybe take her mind off of last nights events.

* * *

Sai had awoken rather early that day, for some reason last night had not left his mind. He even was visited by Ino in his dream. It was bothering him that he couldn't shake her from his mind, _maybe this will pass..._ he thought to himself. The flowers in his room didn't help, the smell was only what he could imagine she smelled like. Just a medley of flowers, and he enjoyed it. He sat in front of the canvas he was painting of the flowers, and placed it down to the side, and started a new one. This time it was on a smaller canvas, and he started from the center, a face was what he was working on. He woke up so suddenly, he didn't even get dressed, was sitting in his underwear just painting away.

After a few hours, he realized it was getting close to late morning and he hadn't eaten yet. So he fixed himself something small, dressed himself and made his way into town. Choji's voice was rining in his head.

"Maybe she _likes_ me?" He said to himself, thinking.

"WHO LIKES YOU!?" A loud voice boomed, scaring Sai from his deep thoughts. He turned to see Naruto, his goofy big smile. A while ago you would of never thought the two of them would be so friendly, but now they were a team, and friends.

"Oh, nobody nobody!" Sai said nervously, putting his hands up defensively almost.

"Oh come on!" Naruto almost squealed, putting his arm around Sai's neck, "Who's the lucky lady?!"

Sai, well sighed, and murmured her name.

"WHO!?" Naruto screeched, unable to hear him.

"Ino...Yamanaka Ino," Sai said uncertainly, "At least that's what Choji thinks."

Naruto stared at him, "Whaattt!? INO?! Are you serious!?" He started to laugh, and realized Sai was looking more confused than ever. "Look Sai, Ino's a beautiful girl, no doubt. But...well..."

"She's...Ino?" Sai finished.

"Yeah, yeah...exactly...she's Ino!"

"What does that even mean? She's herself? Isn't that how she should be?" Sai was clearly confused on what this meant. He didn't know her from a child. She could be bossy, loudmouthed, and more. But the side he was seeing yesterday was very...relaxed, compassionate, and well...beautiful.

Naruto looked almost irritated, "Well YEAH she's herself, she just isn't like most girls! She's a bit bossy, and very into herself!"

"Well, she didn't come across that way." Sai spoke, rubbing his chin, "She asked me about myself, and well she did talk a lot..."

"Well duh, she's notorious for that!" Naruto placed both arms behind his head, and they continued walking down the road. They eventually passed her families shop, and Sai couldn't resisit but looking inside to see if she was working. Instead he saw an older version of Ino working.

"YOU TOTALLY HAVE A THING FOR INO!" Naruto yelled, pointing and laughing.

Sai started to blush at this point, "Uhm...Naruto..." He started.

At this point Naruto realized Sai was being serious and toned himself down. "Yeah, whatsup Sai?"

"By... _'have a thing'_ what do you mean...?" Sai had a very confused look on his face, almost concerned. "Like you have for Sakura...?"

At this point Naruto started to blush, "UH UH...Yeah..." He almost sounded defeated, "Look Sai" Naruto got serious at this point. They both stopped walking and faced each other. "It isn't a bad thing, don't get me wrong at all. Like I said, Ino is an attractive girl. She's just known to be into herself, have high standards...well...I mean...look. I've known Ino for a long time, I've seen her good sides, and bad sides. But she's not a bad person! She's just...a little more prickly on the outside...like a rose!" Naruto didn't exactly realize the comparison he gave.

"She is like a rose..." Sai trailed off, Naruto turned his head to the side, and sighed.

"Take her on a date," He stated.

"A...date?" Sai questioned

"YES SAI A DATE!" Naruto exclaimed, "Take her out, buy her dinner or make it for her, get to know her if you like her!"

Sai rubbed his chin, "Thank you Naruto, I have some thinking to do"

And just like that, he was off to the library.

* * *

Ino had made her way to the clinic, finding Sakura and making herself useful there. It became noon, and they both stopped their busy work to sit down and eat. Sakura stared intently at Ino, she typically had so much to say. Today she seemed somewhere else.

"Ino...are you okay...?" She started, she was hesitant to ask if it was her father bothering her.

Ino's blue eyes, met Sakura's vivid green eyes, and they held the moment. "I am, thank you Sakura...just..."

Sakura stared at her, even though Ino and her had their issues, she cared for her deeply. They had a very weird bond, that many couldn't explain. It was very 50/50 some days, but in the end they would die for each other.

Ino was blushing at this point, and Sakura smirked.

"Is there someone!?" She chirped

Ino sighed, "Uh...what do you think of Sai?"

Sakura smiled, "Sai, really!?" She knew where this was going, any female would.

They both smirked, "Sai..." Sakura laced her hands together as she chomped down on her Sashimi. "I like Sai, he's a little rough to understand. But his past explains that...you have a thing for him don't you?"

Ino blushed.

"I...I mean...he just"

"SPILL IT!" Sakura hummed, and so Ino did. Telling her of yesterday, which wasn't much to many. But to girls it could be everything.

Ino and Sakura left the clinic mid-day, finishing their work, chattering away. Ino was clearly in a very good mood, and this left Sakura feeling immensely happy to see her this way. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe this would bring Ino back to her bright self. Which to some, could be overbearing, but to Sakura it was just what she wanted to hear and see.

"I'm going to go to the library to grab some books!" Sakura said, "I'll see you later Ino! Tell Sai I said hey!" Sticking her tongue out, and jabbing Ino in the ribs. Ino glared at her and they both laughed and parted ways.

* * *

Sai was still in the library when Sakura entered, neither paid any attention to the others. As Sai was deep in thought on the book he was reading, many others surrounding him. Sakura bee-lined it for the Medical section, finding her books quickly. She turned on her heels, to quickly find her gaze resting on the back of someone familiar. Sai, of course. She tip-toed behind him, and saw the amount of books around him. All having to do with romance, dating, love, and more.

"Wow."

Sai jumped, you would think for a ninja he would've felt her presence. But in the library he felt comfortable, so being on edge wasn't exactly priority.

"Oh, erm, good afternoon Sakura!" Sai smiled, quickly closing his books, and gathering them. Hoping she hadn't seen too much.

"Sai...are you...reading these to learn something for someone?" Sakura snatched a book from under his arms, this one called _The Languages of Love._

 _How come Ino has some guy reading books for her!? I can't even get a guy..._ In her mind she was sulking in a corner somewhere, but quickly came too when Sai politely took the book back.

"I guess, Sakura, may I ask you a question?" He looked serious, she nodded and they both sat down at the table facing each other.

"Please don't tell her, but...you're her friend. And a girl, so maybe you can help me..." Sai started, Sakura blinked at him trying to play oblivious but she knew what was coming. Jealousy was welling up inside, should she misguide Sai? No. It wouldn't be fair to Ino, even if they've had their differences over guys in the past. At least it wasn't Sasuke... "I had dinner with Ino last night, and...I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Is that bad? I'm...confused."

"Well that's obvious..." Sakura snorted, looking at all the books, "Sai, not all of these books are going to help you. ESPECIALLY with Ino, she's her own kind of girl. If you can't stop thinking about her...is it bad things you're thinking? Or good?"

"No, they're good. I can't stop thinking about her, she's...beautiful."

 _INO?! BEAUTIFUL?! IM BEAUTIFUL TOO! WHAT A IDIOT! SHE'LL TOY WITH HIM LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY FOR THE ATTENTION, AND EVENTUALLY LEAVE. THAT PIG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

Sakura stopped herself from her thoughts, and sighed. Leaning back in the seat, "It's a good thing Sai...you have an interest in her. So maybe you should ask her on a date? She'd probably love to go to dinner, I'd say shopping...but you'll be broke after the first store" booming with laughter Sakura thought she made quiet the joke. But saw Sai still was looking perplexed.

"Naruto said I should take her on a date too..."

"YOU TALKED TO NARUTO ABOUT THIS!?" She exclaimed, being shushed immediately. ""You talked to Naruto about this!?" She uttered again, whispering this time, her green eyes focused on him. "Wow, he gave you good advice. Surprised, coming from him. But I agree with him, ask her out Sai. Here, I'll run you down really quick. Ask her out for dinner, let her pick the place, hold open the door, buy her meal-"

"Buy her food?"

"Yes, Sai. Gentleman do that, and one thing about Ino is she LOVES gentleman. Dress up nicely, nothing to extravagant. And that's it! Maybe bring her a small present for after the dinner. If you _really like_ her."

"Hmmm...a present..." Sai started to stand up, gathering all the books. He bowed to Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan"

"That's it?! Where are you going!?"

"To find Ino!" He smiled, and returned his books to their proper place, and left.

* * *

The shop was closed, and Sai scratched his head. Thankfully before he had left Sakura, she told him where she lived in case the shop was closed. She seemed very supportive of this, and it was almost odd, but not to Sai. He didn't think much of Sakura's actions, because well, Ino was on his mind. The books he read all hummed along with Sakura's advice, use your manners, make eye contact, make her feel important...

But kissing came up, and that was one thing Sai had yet to do. Hopefully that would be a later trial.

Before he knew it, he found himself at her house. All of a sudden he found his breathing to be short, and his chest to tighten, _what is this?_

He reached towards the door and knocked, it took a moment but finally the door opened. And there she was, her hair down, face mask on in a tank top, and tight shorts.

If it wasn't for the face mask, he'd be able to see how red her face was.

"SAI!" She screeched, "Uh hold on one moment! Come in!" She left the door open, and ran to her bathroom to wash her face. As she scurried away, Sai entered and looked around the home. Clean, pictures adorned the wall of her clan a giant one in the center of Ino, Inoichi, and her mother. All looking very happy. The house smelled of a garden.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect...well you..." Ino said, entering the den. "Not that it's a bad thing! Just..uh...why are you here?"

Sai turned, catching a lump in his throat. Wow, was he really getting this...nervous? That's what this feeling was. He had felt this on a few missions, but this time it was different. "I, uh...you see Ino." He swallowed the lump in this throat. "Would you like to have dinner with me? We can go tonight, if you haven't eaten yet"

He didn't mean that, he wasn't ready. But it came out, and nervously smiled. _Oh man..._

She took a step back, almost as if receiving some crazy news, it was an awkward silence for a moment. _Dinner..?_

"Like a date?" She questioned, blinking her big blue eyes at him

"Precisely"

Sai was getting nervous at this now, "I'm so-"

"Yes, Sai, I'd love to. I haven't eaten yet. How about you come back in an hour and a half?"

They smiled at each other, and he nodded his head.

"I will see you then!" He waved, cheerfully, and exited her house. This time grinning, which seemed to be a first for him.

 _A date...? With Ino?_

Ino shut the door behind him, and squealed with joy. Her mother came rushing into the room.

"You're going on a date?!" She exclaimed, their eyes met, and they both smiled wide. Her mother clearly happy for her, they hugged, which was probably a little much for just a date to be so excited. But her mother was happy to see her so giddy, for the first time in a long time.

"Here let's go find a dress for you! I might have something!" And so off they went to explore both their wardrobes.

 ********Hope you enjoy this second chapter, I'll either write a third tonight, or tomorrow. I'm kind of having fun with it, I feel like I'm dragging some of it out, but hey. Imagination station, amirite?*******


	3. Chapter 3

She smoothed her dress out in the mirror, her mother sitting on her bed smiling. Ino did a small twirl, "What do you think? Too much?!"

"No honey, you look beautiful." Her mother's smile was very sincere, she stood up and hugged her daughter tightly. "Your father would be excited, and ready to scorn the boy at the same time." They both laughed, and stopped at the same time.

"I still really miss him, mom" Ino couldn't look her in the face, but her mother grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her to look at her.

"My sweet Ino, he loves you so much. You remind me of him in every way with your determination, and even your stubbornness. I miss him too...everyday. But he's here, and always with us." She laid a hand on her chest, over her own heart. They both smiled, and hugged again.

There was a knock on the door, and Ino gave her mother a quick squeeze, kissed her on the cheek and ran to the door. Putting on sandals, the opening it.

There he stood in all of his pale glory, he was wearing a nice collared burgundy button down, with black slacks. She smiled thinly at him, _wow he sure knows how to look good_.

And of course, Sai could say the same to Ino. She was wearing a lilac colored sun dress, that reached to a little above her knees, it clung to her chest, and stomach and flowed smoothly from her hips down. White strappy sandals to accompany it.

"That dress looks great on you" He smiled at her

"You too!" Ino gave a confused look, "I mean you look great in your outfit!" She laughed at herself. He thought her error in words was cute.

"Shall we? Did you pick somewhere to go?"

"Uhm, I was thinking we could go to the place across from my Family's shop?"

"Lead the way" Sai closed his eyes and smiled, gesturing for her to start walking.

They walked side by side, her hands in front of her fiddling with her fingers, obviously nervous. He hadn't exactly thought this far ahead about the date. What to say, what to sa-

"You know yesterday...when we were eating, and you said you wouldn't be on a date with me-"

"No, Ino, I didn't mean it like that. I apologize. I enjoyed our time together so much, that...I wanted to make it a date" Good counteracting, Sai. He looked over, to see her smiling and gazing at the ground. Was she blushing?

Sai truly did feel bad about it coming out that way, it even confused him when Shikamaru said something. He knew what date meant, but it didn't really come to light till Naruto had pushed him to the idea of asking her on one. He almost felt like he had ruined his chances with that one line, the night prior.

They arrived at the mom and pop restaurant, the older lady behind the counter waved at Ino, obviously she may have been a regular at some point. Or maybe their families were familiar with each other. They sat down across from each other, and the older lady brought over some menus.

"This round of Sake is on me dear!" She winked, and giggled. They started to chat a little, while Sai tended to looking at the menu. Loss for what to say.

"Well, aren't you handsome!" He looked up, to the older lady complimenting him.

"Hopefully, I'll be as good looking as you one day" He chuckled, was that the right thing to say? He felt his nerves coming back, wanting to impress Ino. The old lady cackled with laughter, and patted him on his shoulder.

"Ahhh, Inoichi would have fun with you!" She then took their orders, and left to the back of the restaurant.

Ino sipped her Sake, and looked at Sai. "My father used to frequent here after work, coming in and having a round or two of sake." She smiled looking down at her Sake, swirling it around in the small cup.

Sai quickly gulped his down, and poured another from the small bottle, and pouring more into her cup. "I heard great things of your father, Ino" He really hadn't heard much, but knew from prior conversations with Sakura and Naruto that he was a soft spot in her heart. She looked up at him, making eye contact and smiling graciously.

"He was something else..." She chuckled, holding up her cup to Sai, he blinked and held his up. They clinked them, and threw them back. Setting it to the side. Sai asked Ino about her day, to which she basically filled him on every detail, up to when he came over. Then she threw in a little gossip she had heard through Sakura about TenTen and Lee. He felt a bit overwhelmed by her continuous talking, but he actually enjoyed it. Since he didn't really know what to say.

"What about you, Sai?" She questioned, their food was being set on the table, they thanked the old lady and she departed leaving them to their dinner, Sai briefly answered her question and they turned their attention to their food. Ino had ordered some sautéed veggies, brown rice, and soup. Sai himself got a similar meal, just with pork, and white rice, and some gyoza. They munched down on their food in silence for what felt like forever.

"So...you paint right? Mind teaching me sometime?" She smiled, and seemed to be almost teasing him.

He looked up, and blinked, "If you're serious I can, I mean...I'm not much of a teacher but I'd enjoy your company"

A smile broke across her face, and she took another bite of her meal. "You know Sai," She started, and looked over to a window. Thinking she saw someone, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just...thought I saw someone in the window."

Little did either of them know, that Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were all spying. Shikamaru of course acting like he wasn't that interested, but really he was. In his mind, they were such different people that it didn't make sense for them to click. Maybe it was a fluke. He also had good intentions for Ino at heart, worried Sai would hurt her. And their families being so close, and after the loss of Asuma, and her father, knew it wouldn't be the prettiest sight if Sai broke her heart. So he wanted to keep a close eye on things.

"SHE SAW YOU NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"Hell no Sakura, she didn't! Look they're still talking and eating!"

"Idiot, don't be so noticeable!"

"Man that food smells good..."

"SHUT UP CHOJI!" Naruto and Sakura chimed in together. Shikamaru shook his head, and started to walk away.

"Where you going!?" Choji exclaimed, following after him.

"Let them be, they're fine, and it's really none of our business." He said, placing his hands in his pockets and heading away. Still he had a sinking feeling for Ino.

Ino and Sai finished their meal, she denied a dessert, claiming she was on a diet. The usual. To which Sai followed up with pulling something out of his pocket.

"I made this for you," it was a paper origami rose, detailed nicely, each petal was perfect. She took it from him lovingly smiling the whole time. She examined it, and looked at him.

"You made this...for me?" She questioned, almost in disbelief. It really was beautiful.

He nodded, laying money down on the table, and standing. "You ready?"

She stood up, clutching the flower to her chest. It was a beautiful gesture, and she was really at this point starting to realize her feelings for him. They walked out of the restaurant, and stood in front of it. He had made it through the dinner, was able to keep a conversation, he felt like he was boring though. He wanted the date to end, only because of his sheer nerves causing him to draw blanks. But at the same time, wanted it to continue. He was enjoying his time with her.

"Uhm...so Ino.." they made eye contact, she wasn't sure where he was going with this, "how about we take a walk?"

At this point the sun had already been setting, this day seemed to drag, but he was enjoying each slow minute he had with her. She nodded, and ran across the street to her families shop, opening it to drop off the flower he made and locking the door. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't lose it.

They walked next to each other, in silence, the silence was actually quiet comforting though to both of them. Sai led them to the top of a building, where they could see over all of Konoha, and catch the end of the sunset. The colors over the all the Hokages were majestic, deep brilliant golds, ambers, and purples. Ino, and Sai sat next to each other, a breeze came as he looked over at her, seeing her blonde hair being whisked up in it, and flowing gently in the wind, the sunset making her face almost glow. She seemed so calm and serene in this moment.

"Wow..." He ended up saying out loud.

She turned to look at him, they locked eyes, "Wow, what?" She questioned, seeming confused

"The sunset! Wow! It's beautiful!" He stammered, _really you are..._

"It really is something...I love this town." She stated, staring at all the building down below. "It's still weird seeing it...rebuilt" Her mind floated back to when the town got destroyed by Pain. She sighed, and looked up stars were starting to show behind them, as the sun sealed its fate behind the previous Hokages'.

They eventually turned around, and gazed at the stars. Sharing stories, and opinions.

Eventually Ino scooted closer to Sai, and placed her head on his shoulder. He had his hands behind him, supporting his weight, his face red. Thankfully it was dark out, and she couldn't see his face. He placed his cheek onto the top of her head, able to smell it. Of course, she smelled like a meadow...but it's like she was her own flower. Her own particular smell.. they sat like this for a while, he felt her coming closer, eventually his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, she seemed to fit perfectly into his side.

This was all moving rather quick, yesterday they were friends, teammates even. Now...he was enjoying her company under the stars on a rooftop. A cool wind blew through them, and he felt her shiver.

"It's getting late...should I walk you home?" He questioned, of course not wanting it to end. But he wasn't sure where to go from here.

Ino scrunched her face, trying to think of something else they could do, or somewhere to go. But she raised herself off of him, and nodded. "That's probably a good idea, I have to work the shop tomorrow.."

They stood, and descended down the building to the streets below. This time walking closer, they neared her house, Sai getting more nervous as they approached it.

Finally the doorstep... she turned to face him. Her face...so smooth looking, she didn't need makeup, her eyes somehow were vibrant in the moonlight. Her skin looked so soft to the touch, in fact it was. They stared at each other, she noticed his features. His slim face, black hair, dark eyes, pale complexion. He was so handsome to her, why had she never noticed it before?

"Thank you Sai, I had a great time tonight..." She looked down at the ground, her hands laced behind her.

"I did too, Ino." He smiled, of course not wanting this moment or time with her to end, "Can we do this again?"

Ino stared right up into his gaze, a smile broke across her face. She rocked forward onto her toes, and kissed his cheek, talking into his ear softly.

"Of course..." And with that she was opening the door to her home, and smiling at him. "Good night Sai, I'll see you soon"

He nodded his head, "Sleep well, beautiful."

He turned on his heel, hearing the door shut, and a smile broke across his face. His heart was beating so fast, he lightly touched his cheek with his fingers, almost as if as he was trying to not wipe away her kiss. He couldn't believe the feeling in his chest, this was all new to him. He had avoided a kiss on her lips, she seemed so lady like it was so different from what everyone warned him. Maybe she was all a front. Maybe nobody really got to know her the way he was starting too.

Sai made it home promptly, and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling...his last thoughts being of the beautiful porcelain blonde, before he quickly fell asleep with a smile adorning his pale face.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since they had last seen each other. Sai was sent off on a mission, Ino had found this news out from Sakura. He had left early the next morning after their date, no time for a goodbye. It kind of upset her, just mainly because she wanted to see him again. Ino had kept herself busy that week, by practicing her new Mind Confusion Jutsu with Chouji and Shikamaru, working at the clinic, and of course the flower shop.

Currently she was practicing with the boys, they were in the midst of taking a break. Ino was sipping from some water she had brought sitting in the shade, Chouji snacking, and of course Shikamaru was admiring the sky.

"Did you want to keep practicing Ino?" Shikamaru questioned, not moving his eyes from the clouds.

"Or do you have another date to go on?" Chouji thought he was funny and started cackling

"No? What date?" It hit her, they knew about her date with Sai, "How did you guys know about that?!"

Shikamaru at this point had his eyes shut, trying to act like he wasn't even there.

"Uhh...well.."

"Chouji..." Ino was glaring at him.

"What! Naruto and Sakura told us! You looked happy on your date!"

"I looked happy!? WERE YOU TWO WATCHING!?"

"Way to go Chouji...how troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked over at the two bickering. "Naruto and Sakura were watching, we saw them and walked over" He figured he'd try to take some of the heat off of them.

"SO ALL OF YOU WERE WATCHING OUR DATE?! HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?!"

They both blinked, raising an eyebrow each "Not much..." They said in unison.

"Why? Did you plant one on poor innocent Sai?" Chouji once again laughing as if he made the best joke ever.

"No...we didn't kiss"

"Wow, really? You're not upset about that?" Shikamaru questioned, they all knew each other very well. Sharing a sibling bond, thanks to their clans. She was great about wrapping guys around her finger and getting what she wanted. Many of the ones she had come close to dating, or had dated never lasted due to the fact she was always busy. And some even hated the fact she was a ninja, and they weren't (her dating history was not strictly other nin). So many of her romances never lasted quickly, also she was head strong in many of her relationships. But something was different with Sai...he made her tone herself down without even fully realizing it.

"Yes, really" She huffed crossing her arms, "I don't always kiss on the first date Shikamaru..."

"Well..you used to...always looking for love...relationships are troublesome."

"Says the guy who has a crush on a girl..." Smirking, she giggled "But wait that's not the point, you guys WATCHED my date!"

"You looked happy at least Ino," Shikamaru said getting up "I hope it works out... Sai is a good comrade." And with that Shikamaru walked off. Leaving Ino and Chouji behind.

* * *

Sai finally was home, laying in his bed, he was still in a towel from his shower. He couldn't believe that mission took a whole week, then again the traveling was what really took the longest. The mission itself was so simple he could've gone by himself. He got up and got dressed, poured himself a hot cup of tea and walked over to his painting station. Taking the sheet off of his current work in progress, in the center was a girl with blue eyes, and her blonde hair was swirling all around her. As were different types of flowers. _Flowers_..

He quickly looked over to the boquet Ino had given to him, and saw it was wilted. Sai picked them up out of the vase, then pinned some of them upside down on his clothes line to allow them to dry more, figuring he would do something with them later. Even with how tired he felt, he decided to get dressed, and go find Ino.

* * *

Ino had come home, showered, and was spending time in the personal Yamanaka garden when she heard someone entering from the back door. Sai. Her mother must've let him in. She was in a long pale yellow dress, that complimented her hair, and fair skin. Upon seeing her, Sai had another feeling welling up in his chest. It hadn't been that long since he had seen her...but this moment was well awaited.

"Sai! How're you?" She asked, smiling at him warmly, Ino was standing at this point and had walked over to him.

Did she smell of flowers? It was probably the room. Either way, he was starting to adore the smell.

"I'm good, just tired to be honest," He returned the smile, and looked around the room at all the different types of plants, they really were botanists. "Can I take you out to dinner again?" She quickly nodded her head, and so they were off.

This time they went to a town favorite, Ichiraku Ramen, he ordered a beef ramen, and she a veggie filled ramen. Both slurping it down, they were chatting about their past week. He informed her about the mission, how easy it was, and the bandits that tried to interfere. She knew they were no match for him, Sai was a very special Shinobi, for heavens sake he worked with the Anbu. So he was clearly a very skilled ninja.

"I've been perfecting my new jutsu," Ino said before she slurped down some of her meal, "Eventually I'll be able to confuse a whole squad...maybe even a village if I work on focusing my range." Sai looked over at her, he admired her skill it was very rare and different. Mind reading, confusion, he remembered during the war that she was able to send messages out to all the divisions mentally. _Could she read my mind?_ He started to ponder on this before snapping out of his thoughts, to Ino asking him a question.

"Did you want another bowl, Sai?" Her blue eyes examining his place face, he blinked and shook his head no. Setting down money for their food, and they both exited. They walked around the village, Ino filling him on some more gossip, Sai didn't particularly care for the town gossip, but once again it was saving him from trying to think of things to say.

They stopped at one of the small parks in the town, and sat down on a bench. The wind was slowly catching her hair, flicking it around. It tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze, in turn making Ino laugh. "Sorry..has a mind of its own sometimes."

"Why do you grow your hair out so long?"

"...I was told guys like girls with longer hair."

"Well that seems like a ridiculous reason to grow it out..." He looked over at her, and realized this may have been the wrong thing to say. He started to smile, going back to his original roots of 'if I smile it makes the situation less tense' method. "I mean, you shouldn't do things to impress others"

"So you think everything I do is to impress others?"

"Well...you did just say you grew your hair long for guys..." He was starting to see her attitude come out, second date to... "I think it'd look good short or long, Ino" Smiling again in hopes it'd diffuse the situation. Ino was slightly narrowing her eyes at him, feeling a little annoyed. But then realized he was right, she did just say she grew it out for guys...really she grew it out originally cause she heard Sasuke liked girls with long hair. And for a long while, she always hoped he would like her. But that hope died the day he left the village. She eventually just kept growing her hair because it mimicked her fathers, and once again, daddy's girl.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Ino was staring up at the moon, and Sai wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Hey, Sai," A voice called behind them, they both turned around to see Naruto. "We have to go, immediately."

"But he just got home!" Ino whined, and pouted slightly.

Sai nodded his head, and stood up, he brushed his fingers along her jawline, and eventually to her hair running his fingers through it. "I'll be back soon, beautiful" She stood up, and hugged him, and just like that she was left alone in the park.

 *****Sorry for a delay, had to get a new laptop, and I don't feel like this chapter is that great. I guess this is filler, lolololol**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was already shining brightly on Konoha that morning, Ino was dressed and ready to start her day. As she opened the door, she was face to face with Sakura, "Oh, uh good morning!" Both startled by the uncanny timing, "I'm here to take you to the Hokage." Ino raised an eyebrow, and yelled to her mother that she wouldn't be able to open the shop this morning. Her and Sakura quickly made their way to the Hokages office.

* * *

Kakashi sat at his desk when they entered, turning from the window to face them. "Thank you Sakura, can you step outside for a moment?"

She blinked a few times, and nodded her head, following her old Teamleaders orders, Ino had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why would he ask for Sakura to come get her? Maybe she was just readily available...her mother was obviously okay, she just saw her.

"Ino," He started, then stood up and faced the window again, "I have an important task to ask from you..."

"Y-yes sir?" She felt a lump in her throat, she rarely got sent on missions anymore, she was almost in the reserves it felt like these days.

"Do you believe you can follow your fathers legend?" He turned to face her, wishing she could see the emotion in his face, "Ino?"

"I mean...of course...but.."

He cut her off mid-sentence, "I sent Naruto, and Sai out on a mission. It appears there have been attacks on in the Land of Rivers, on smaller villages, it appears these attacks are making their way to us. They have apprehended a ninja, but he's not releasing any information. I think it would be within our best interest, to keep him out of the village until we figure out why these rogue ninja are attacking. This is where you come in..."

"You need me to get into his mind?"

"Exactly, please come in Ibiki," Kakashi motioned to the door, in stepped Ibiki Morino, one of her fathers old friends. They worked together in the Interrogation department, it had been a while since they had seen each other. But he cared for the Yamanaka clan dearly, admiring her fathers skills and how far he was able to always push himself.

"Ino," Ibiki boomed, getting straight to the point, "I've seen what you can do, and I believe you can excel past even your own fathers skills...I wanted to give you this chance to-"

"I'll do it," her fist were balled up, trying not to let the tears she felt come through, "I can do it." Her eyes locked on with Ibiki's, and then Kakashi's who both looked to each other and nodded.

"Leave, immediately. You are to go with Sakura, you obviously know your orders. See what information you can get from the captured ninja, if you believe it is safe to send him here. You are to return with Sakura, and the ninja. If not, you will have Sai notify us immediately, and we will take a new course of action from there. You will rendezvous with Sai, and Naruto. Sakura knows of their current location." Ino nodded her head, and quickly left, seeing Sakura outside the door smiling. "You got this," Sakura stated as she squeezed Ino's shoulder.

* * *

It took them half a day to reach Sai and Nartuo's position. They were held up in a small abandoned house, the captive in the corner, they were on the border of Land of Fire, and Land of Rivers. Naruto was sitting outside awaiting their arrival, they had been in contact with the Hokage via Sai's messengers.

"Glad to see you guys made it okay," Naruto smirked, standing up.

"Well...let's do this," Ino said, essentially ignoring his greeting. She was nervous. Ino had no formal training in interrogation, or really even in delving into someone's mind to get information. But her father did press her to learn some of his abilities, many she had yet to fully master. A knot was forming in her stomach and throat. She opened the door, and stepped inside, leaving Sakura and Naruto on guard outside.

Sai heard the door open, his blonde beauty walking inside. Except she didn't have a soft look on her face, it almost seemed as if she was angry. "Hello, Ino" He smiled at her, but she gave no response. She immediately sat down in front of the captured rogue nin. Studying his looks, he carried no head band, his outfit resembled that of someone coming from the desert, his hair was short and brunette, a small rat-tail hanging from the back. His eyes were cold, piercing her. He obviously did not want her coming near him.

"Sai, he's completely restrained, right?" She asked, looking over to him, he nodded. Letting out a breath, her hands were shaking.

"Aw...scared little girl?" The rogue ninja teased, she tensed up, and narrowed her eyes at him. Sai stood behind her watching, not sure what to make of the situation. "Shut up," Her words were cold. He was hoping to get under her skin. She let out a breath, closing her eyes, and placing her hand onto his head. He quickly rocked his body to the side, to which Sai caught him and sat him back up. He took his scroll out and drew a few snakes to completely restrain him from moving a muscle.

She tried again. _Focus...focus...focus..._ nothing. Ino kept her hand there, pushing her chakras to her hand, still nothing. She removed her hand, "Catch me, Sai" and with that, did her Mind Body Transfer Jutsu. She was in his mind at this point, but what point did she have in doing this. It wasn't like it was truthfully going to help her gather intel. "Tell me what you know," She stated firmly, "I decided against going into your mind immediately, give you a chance." A great bluff.

"Hah...you think I'll really tell you anything..."

"It's either now...or I'll force myself into your subconscious," She was bluffing so hard at this point, her failed attempt was about to break her spirit.

"Like I'd tell you anything you pathetic little girl...all you leaf ninja do is take, take, take, believe you're so much better. In time you'll see just how wrong you are..."

With that she found herself in her own body. His will overpowered her Jutsu, she woke up staring at Sai. Turning red in the face, she immediately stood up, and walked to the door, exiting the room without saying a word. Ino sat down outside, and stared off into the distance, Sakura coming to sit next to her. "What did you find out...?"

"Nothing...Except they have an issue with us..he said _'in time you'll see'"_ She was now staring at her feet, "Sakura...I couldn't get that far into his mind..." Tears were welling up in her eyes now, she felt Sakura's hand on her shoulders. "It's okay, we should report this so far..maybe Ibik-"

"No!" Ino snapped, tears definitely falling at this point, "I can do this, just...just give me time."

"Ino...we may not have much time..."

"Fine, then give me till the morning, please Sakura," Ino was firm in her voice, not making eye contact, it was already dusk. The sun had only maybe a half hour left up before completely saying good bye to this side of the world. Sakura nodded, and stood up, to converse with Sai and Naruto. Ino stayed in her spot. _I'm sorry father...I'm so sorry_

* * *

They all slept inside the house, Sai was currently keeping watch. He sensed something was wrong with Ino, he watched her sleep on her side, her back to him, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders onto the floor in a perfect mess. He wanted to reach out and touch her, reassure her. Sakura only told Sai and Naruto that Ino just needed rest before continuing..leaving out the fact she completely failed at getting into his mind.

In her sleep, she was visited by him, Ino found herself in a meadow. A man standing with his back to her, his long blonde hair was slowly being picked up by the breeze, "Fa-father?" He turned, and smiled, she instantly ran over wrapping her arms around him crying. "I-I couldn't do it dad, I couldn't..." He was petting her head, consoling her. "My dear Ino...my pride and joy," He pushed her away at arms length to stare at her, tears in her eyes blurring her vision. "I couldn't do it dad! I couldn't get into his mind! I failed the clan..." She was getting more and more upset at this point.

"Do you remember all these years ago when I first tried to teach you this Jutsu?" She stopped crying for a moment, thinking back before the war, it was after she had graduated the academy. He had brought up to her about possibly becoming a part of the interrogation squad. _**They were sitting on the floor in their dining room after dinner one evening, he was having her practice on him. 'Come on, tell me what I did yesterday!' He encouraged her, as she placed a hand to his head. 'I can't do it father! I'll never be like you!' 'You must focus Ino, it's similar to the Mind Body Technique...except you must imagine yourself in their subconscious instead of taking over their body. You must focus your chakra, as you see yourself entering their body, you must see yourself past the flesh..." She tried again, "You...and mama went and got me presents for my birthday...a new sundress!?" "Inoichi!" Her mother yelled, "Well...great job!" He was scratching his head, all of them laughing together. It was a fond memory.**_ "Focus, center yourself, and imagine yourself past the body..." He was slowly disappearing from her grasp. Tears pouring down her face, "No father I need you here! I need you to guide me! I need you back!" She screamed, but he was gone leaving her in the meadow alone.

Ino sat right up out of her sleep, panting, tears falling down from her crystal blue eyes. This made Sai jump, "Are you okay, Ino?" She looked to him, and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He got up and walked over to her, wiping them away with his thumbs. This was unsettling to him, he had never seen her cry before. "I need you to restrain him, Sai." She said firmly, pushing his hands away.

"But In-"

"Restrain him!" She barked, waking everyone up. They turned their attention to Ino, who was already sitting in front of the awoken rogue ninja. Sai doing as she said.

Pausing, and taking in a sharp breath she placed her hand on his head again, _focus..._

A few moments had gone by, Naruto was opening his mouth to say something and Sakura quickly smacked a hand over it to ensure he wouldn't interrupt her. Sai stared at her, he had never really seen her in action before. He had heard others say her jutsu's were almost useless...but boy were they wrong. This was something interesting to see, how she was able to infiltrate a mind, he knew she was able to also speak to others through her mind as well. Minutes were ticking by now, the rogue ninja had a blank expression on his face, Ino looked determined. More minutes ticked by, they all looked at each other looking concerned.

Finally she opened her eyes, and took in a sharp breath, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over but saw no hand... _I hope I made you proud_.

The rogue ninja pulled back, and went limp. "We have to contact the Hokage...we aren't in much trouble. I wasn't able to get much out of him. But they are planning an attack on us." She quickly stood, and looked to Sai. "Let's go outside, so I can tell you what to send to Kakashi, and Ibiki."

* * *

Morning came quickly, Ino and Sakura were preparing to leave with the captive. She wasn't able to delve to far into his mind, she was only able to gather a week of information from him. Either way, they were destroying villages, forcing other ninja to come with them. Brainwashing others to make them think the Leaf was an evil force that needed to be taken down, telling them the Leaf never cared about other villages, only their own to restore after the 4th war. Which was slightly untrue, they tried to reach out to as many villages as possible, and help rebuild and help the injured. It was a weird situation. But the ninja didn't seem highly trained, or even highly motivated. Just more or less crazy.

"Ino," Sai spoke softly looking at her with admiring eyes, "Great work last night..." She smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he hugged her back. Sakura and Naruto both smiled, and turned their backs, to give them what privacy they could. He kissed her on the cheek, and she felt herself turning red. "You should probably start heading back...I'll be home soon." He whispered in her ear, she nodded, kissing him back on the cheek. Her and Sakura then took off with the captive, which she ended up finding out his name was Jun, he was from a village in the Land of Fire.

They made good time, upon reaching the village again. No problems arose with Jun, he didn't even speak a word the whole way back. As they reached the village, Ibiki was waiting at the gates, with a few other members from Interrogation. They quickly took Jun from them, and disappeared, obviously to get more into his mind than Ino could.

"Good work, Ino" Ibiki said, and gave her a small smile. "Inoichi would've loved to see this, maybe you'll consider working under me one day."

She looked a little amazed, "Is...Is that an offer?"

"Depends how seriously you take it," he turned on his heel and quickly walked off into the village.

 _Interrogation...maybe.._

 ******Hope you enjoyed, mission is a little nonsense, I didn't want to throw any main villians into this. Just cause. Crazy rogue nin, whats more fun? Oh also, I tried to skim my stories to make sure I didn't make this mistake, but if I said Tsunade was Hokage, I lied. I meant for it be Kakashi. So ignore prior if she was stated as Hokage.**

 **Also I had gotten a question about Sakura being jealous about SaixIno, it's not that she was jealous of the couple, but more or less jealous of the fact that she has nobody to be interested in. Sasuke is currently not apart of the village, and he himself is still a rogue ninja in this lil series. I may delve into her feelings a little more later, but we'll see.**


	6. Chapter 6

Little crystal beads slowly made their way down the windowpanes, steam coming from the cups of coffee in front of her. Her mind was in a fog, elsewhere on this rainy day, she'd much rather be home but instead she was at the clinic. Sakura, and her were tending to the sick in the village, fall was starting to show itself..which in turn meant colds were as well. Her mind was still stuck on what Ibiki said, it had been a few days since they returned from their mission, and she also couldn't keep her thoughts from wondering how Sai was. Her fingers wrapped around the cup, slowly she raised it to her lips and took a sip of the bold brew.

Sakura was sitting in front of her at the table in the dining hall, reading over paperwork, "Well, Ino, you're good to go for the day, all the patients have been seen," Her gaze shifted over to her pink-haired friend, she sighed "Alright, I'm gonna finish this cup of coffee though."

"Not like I needed to know..but alright," Sakura stated, and smirked at her. Ino rolled her eyes, and placed her elbow on the table and chin into the palm of her hand, staring back off through the window into the rain.

"I think I'm gonna do it," the statement was out of the blue.

"Do what?" An eyebrow raised, as Sakura looked up from her paperwork, she reached for her coffee and started to sip.

"I think I'm gonna take Ibiki up on his offer"

"Oh, well that's not what I expected...kinda expected this to be about Sai."

"Not everything in my life revolves around boys Sakura..."

"Well, that's a good change" She snorted, "But I say do it! You got this!"

Ino smiled at her friend, finished her coffee, bidding Sakura a 'see you later' and stepped out into the rainy day.

* * *

Upon arriving home, she slipped into a big lavender sweatshirt, and black tights, her hair in a neat bun sitting on top of her head. She laid in bed, and reached over to grab the flowers Sai made her, as she did this she saw something scamper across her floor, causing her to knock over the small glass jar. It shattered on her bedroom floor, "SHIT!"

Ino quickly tip-toed over the mess and grabbed a dust pan, removing the paper flowers from the glass, and placing them on her nightstand. She swept up the glass, discarding it in the waste bin. Then she remembered that she saw something, which caused this whole thing. Quickly jumping onto her bed, she leaned over the edge, and pulled up the covers, looking under.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A rat scampered out, but something about it was different. It was an animated drawing. Sai. It found a pile of cluttered papers on her desk, and spilled out onto a blank piece, words appearing as the rat disappeared. Ino quickly hopped over to the desk, it was an address. She grabbed the piece of paper, and raised an eyebrow, _isn't this to his apartment?_

She looked outside, it was still raining, not as hard as earlier though, she put on a tank top, placed the sweater back on, grabbing her umbrella she made her way to the address. The sun was trying to peak its way through the rainclouds with no avail, it was late afternoon, and the first rays of gold were starting to show in the clouds. As she stopped outside the building, she realized she was right, it was his apartment. Ino ascended the staircase and came to his door. Shaking her umbrella, a small puddle formed by his door, so she decided to just leave the umbrella outside of it. Her knuckles rapped at the door, a few moments passed and it opened to his smiling face, to which she quickly returned it.

"Come in," He gestured, and so she did. Upon entering, she realized there were candles on a table, the smell of a cooked meal entered her nostrils.

Her eyes made their way down to her outfit, "I didn't know you were doing this..I would've dressed more appropriately!"

He gave a small chuckle, grabbing her hand, "you look great to me, Miss Beautiful" Sai led her to the table, "Please, sit" So she did.

He turned around, and took in a deep breath, trembling hands grabbing the bento boxes. Nervous. He was starting to become familiar with this one, a lump was forming in his throat, he quickly swallowed it. Placing the bento boxes on the table, he sat down across from her and poured her some hot tea from the kettle.

Ino's eyes were wandering around his room, paintings filled the walls, all without titles, all abstract. It was very tidy, and organized, her eyes came to the corner that was obviously his painting station. A covered easel was surrounded by blank canvas', paints, and other materials. Her eyes came to the food that was placed in front of her, cooked salmon over some rice, looked to be an oshinki roll, some mixed veggies, and pudding in the corner. He obviously did not cook these, but the gesture was so romantic.

"Wow, Sai! This is so thoughtful!"

"Thank you, I read that it'd be best to change up our dates a little bit," He stated nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You read about this?" Ino almost seemed irritated, then realized that Sai wasn't exactly the best with emotions. She started to find it even more romantic, and cute that he was reading on what to do to impress her. She started with the salmon, and rice, "How was your mission?"

"Easy," he said plainly

"Uhm...what happened?"

"We found them, and took them out," again, plainly stated.

This was still going to take some getting used to still, she sighed and continued eating. Her eyes skimmed the walls again, he watched her do so. She looked so...cute? as she ate, and seemed confused, her ocean eyes skimming the walls, until they made eye contact with his.

"What?"

"Oh uh...you're just..cute?" He questioned, which caused her to smile and shove a piece of her roll into her mouth.

"You are too Sai..." Her eyes didn't look up, was she telling the truth?

* * *

After they finished their meal, Sai walked over to the corner of the room where his painting station was, she followed sitting on the bed. He walked over to the easel that was covered in a sheet, his hand reaching for it.

"I made this for you..." He took the sheet off the painting, a gasp instantly leaving her.

"Sai...oh my god..."

It was her, her long blonde hair almost circled her, and all around were flowers, the colors reminded her of the ones she picked for him. She was smiling in the picture, her cheeks slightly rosy, the colors were amazing. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Does this make you sad?" Last time he had seen her cry, it wasn't because she was happy.

"No!" Ino exclaimed, "I'm happy, these are happy tears...This is..amazing..."

Sai never painted scenery, or even really people. But she kept coming to mind, and though it had taken him a few weeks to finally finish it. He was pretty proud of it. Ino stood up, and basically jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. It knocked him off balance, but she didn't let go, he wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for a moment. Her face in his chest, he felt her breathing was irregular, "erm...Ino?" He started to push her away to which she shoved her face back into his chest.

"I'm fine! Just..." tears were still falling from her eyes, "this is so sweet!"

She pulled back looking at the picture, then up to him, he saw the tears slowly still streaming down her face, releasing his grasp on her he went to go and wipe them away. She couldn't wait any longer.

 _Soft..._ His first thought, before realizing exactly what was happening. She had kissed him. His eyes were open, blinking, he couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't even know how to kiss, the book said to push your lips out..But he didn't expect her lips to be so warm and soft...it was kind of nice. Ino pulled back, blushing, only to see how red Sai was in the face.

"Oh, ermm...I-" She started, but couldn't finish because he grabbed her face and kissed her again. Sai wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but he almost didn't care, he found himself enjoying the feel of her lips against his. Slowly she started to move her mouth, is this... _making out_? He tried not to think to much, and mimic her. No book could help him now. His thumbs were stroking the sides of her face, her skin was so smooth, and she smelled of rose water. Not a full garden this time.

Her hands were on his sides, before slowly moving up and wrapping around his neck again. They pulled apart for a moment to breath, he swiftly picked her up bridal style, then sat on his bed placing her in his lap. Ino squeaked, and turned even more red in the face.

"I'm not ready for this..."

He raised an eyebrow, "ready for what?"

He clearly didn't know what sex was...or maybe that wasn't his intention.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Am..I bad? I'm sorry Ino...I've never kissed anyone before," he scratched the back of his head looking away.

"No! Not at all!" She wasn't lying, he was a little stiff at first, but he was actually pretty good at it...she wouldn't be surprised if he was fibbing. Ino grabbed his chin, making him look at her, "I promise"

He moved her bangs from her face, so he could see it in its whole. Her eyes were amazing to him, he found a muse in her. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Can I kiss you again...?"

Ino nodded her head, and he kissed her deeply this time. Moving his lips, trying to mimic the way her's did before, they eventually fell back onto the bed. Her legs over his, Ino's head resting perfectly on his shoulder, he removed the hair tie from her hair, and watched her blonde locks unfurl from the tight bun it was in. Sai pressed his face into the top of her head smelling it, distinct, not floral, she had her own aroma...

"Ino, I think about you a lot..." Sai started, "I've read that-"

She sat up slightly, facing him causing some of her hair to curtain around his face, "Sai...all these books can only help so much. But...what your feeling is" she paused trying to think "passion, romance, a crush-"

"A..Crush?" He looked even cuter confused...

"Yeah, its...it's not love, but the feeling could turn into it. You just care deeply for the person you always think of, I mean...you must care for me for doing this tonight, and painting that"

"I do," this wasn't a question, he was agreeing with her. She slightly blushed again, her face may as well stay red around him.

"Do you crush me?"

"No..Sai..have a crush, not crush you" She giggled

"So you don't"

"I do!" She quickly kissed him again, these he most definitely enjoyed

Ino rested her head back onto his chest, they stayed this way for a while, running his fingers through her hair, her fingers tracing his chest, Ino quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Sai went over the conversation his head, so what he had was a crush? He'd have to read a little further on this, especially love. But his eyes soon fluttered shut, and off to dream land he went. With his _crush_ in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

****I want to thank everyone whom has followed/favorited this! I haven't written stories in a verrryyy long time, so I feel a little rusty. I hope you're enoying it though! Not everything is 100% accurate, but hey its fanfic. I promise to try and pick things up some more with the Chapters, excitement wise. If you have any comments/reviews please leave them, just if it's completely rude/bashing, well "if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all" I don't mind constructive criticism tho!****

Blinking she slowly awake to the world, she went to move but realized something was different immediately. Someone's arm was around her, a warm breath on her neck, her eyes shot open and darted around the room. She had forgotten where she was for a moment, in his bed, with him, and he hadn't let her go all night. Ino then realized she never told her mother she was staying out, oh man she would hear it later. She'd have to think of something quick, she may've already went to Sakura's or something. The sunlight was soft in his room coming through his navy blue curtains, it looked to be early morning, she could hear the pitter patter of rain outside, drumming on the roof quietly. Ino turned under his arm to face him, he fidgeted a little, but held his position.

 _So handsome..._ Her fingers moved some of his slick black hair from his eyes, her mouth curving into a warm smile. _I could get used to this..._

Ino was actually hoping this could become a normal thing, she had never stayed the night at a boys house. Well, aside from Shikamaru or Chojis when they were younger and either of their parents wanted some alone time. But times change as you get older. Moving her head forward she kissed him in his sleeping state. His eyes fluttered open, confused, and then saw her. He brought her closer, yup, these kisses were still just as sweet as last night.

"Good morning..." Ino whispered, playing with his bangs.

"Good morning, you're still just as beautiful..."

What was he expecting? Her to grow ugly over night? She shrugged the nonsense from her head. One positive way Sai was clearly impacting her, was that he was making her think over her actions. Ino wasn't even aware of it, all of his questions, and comments made her realize that not everything needs an immediate reaction, or even needs one in general.

"You're still just as handsome!" She retorted a few moments later, giggling. He kissed her forehead, moving her hair away from her face and body. Man how could she even deal with this much hair, he was already exasperated by it. But it was always so well maintained, and silky, slipping through his fingers easily. She nestled into him a little more, and he held her closer, stroking the back of head, resting his face on top of it.

Close to an hour passed as they stayed intertwined like this, till finally Sai got up. Stretching, he walked to the bathroom taking off his shirt, and shutting the door behind him. Ino admired his muscular shirtless back before he shut the door. She rolled off the bed, and did some stretching, then made her way over to his little kitchenette, and made some tea for the two of them. Sai exited the bathroom, and looked over to see her pouring the tea. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his cheek to hers. She placed her arms on his, hugging them the best she could before turning around and kissing him again. Sai was slightly egging these on, he had never had this feeling in his chest before, or had someone stay on his mind the way she did. Of course, you could bring up Shin, but there was a different emotion behind what was going on here.

"I made some tea..." He took a cup, and they sat at the table. Lightly conversing over what their day would have in store for them.

"Oh no..." Ino put her cup down suddenly, "Shit, Shit shit!" She ran to the door putting on her shoes, looking around the room to ensure she didn't forget anything.

Sai quickly rose, "Whats wrong?"

"I have to open the shop!" Ino quickly opened the door, then turned right back around and ran to Sai quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded, and gave her another peck on the forehead, before she departed. He watched her flip open the umbrella, and jog through the damp roads. As she disappeared from sight, he walked to his bed, pulling out a few books from under it, then sat in front of the window. The titles reading **'Dating & Romance'**, **'The Eternal Flame'** , and **'Love Me, Love Me Not'**. This one specifically caught his attention more, since it had flowers on the cover. He sat down, and began his studies.

* * *

Ino arrived at the shop, she went to open the door only to find it was already unlocked Oh no... her stomach dropped. She entered the shop, and looked around. Nobody seemed to be here... She tied her hair back, and started her opening prep.

"Ino" She jumped

"Oh hiiii mother!" Ino waved, not sounding guilty at all...

"Where were you last night"

Think quick..Think quick..

"I was with TenTen, helping her train, and I ended up staying her house!" Her and TenTen weren't amazingly close, but their families weren't, so there was no way her mom could know if she was lying.

"Oh, okay," Her mother walked over to some flowers starting to tend to them, plucking away the dying ones. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't out with the boy all night"

"His name is Sai," Ino grumbled, "But nooo! Of course not! I was helping Tenten, yup helping her out!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, staring at her daughter, Ino wishing she knew what was on her mind...well...she could know...

"I want you home tonight, unless you have training to do."

"Nope! I can be there tonight!" After reassuring her mother a little further, she finally left Ino to the shop.

 _That was a close one..._

* * *

Her day was easy, as always, a little slower today. But it went quickly, and before she knew it she was walking to the door, flipping the sign to ' **Closed** '. As she was locking up, she saw two figures in the distance that caught her attention. One being Sai, and another being a brunette girl. Their age, very pretty, Ino studied her she was familiar...how did she know her...AH! The daughter of the local MetalSmith, Cratfsman, whatever you please. She watched, the girl was laughing, and Sai had a smile on his face. They were just talking it looked like, but Ino felt anger welling up inside of her.

 _Oh...so you have me over, and start talking to some girl the next day?!_ Her hands balled into a fist, and she started to walk over, well more or less beeline it over to them in an obvious angry state. Before she could reach them, she felt herself being pulled to the side, "Ino stop!" It was Sakura, pulling her into an alley.

"What the hell Sakura, let me go! That jerk is talking to another girl! After I stayed at his house last night!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"You stayed at his house..? Did you-?"

"NO! WE DIDNT." Ino crossed her arms, and huffed, "But seriously Sakura! He's flirting with another girl!"

Shaking her head, and sighing Sakura chuckled, "No, he got his blades sharpened, and she had to deliver them to him..."

Ino and her locked eyes, giving each other a heated stare, "Why are you defending him?"

"Cause he's not doing anything wrong you pig!" Sakura exclaimed, she shook her head at her long time friend/enemy, "Look Ino, you've actually been in a better mood than usual lately. And Sai has been happier too, he likes you Ino. Just trust him..."

Sighing, Ino shook her head pressing her fingers to her temples, "But Sakura...he's-"

"Not. Doing. Anything. Wrong." The pink haired beauty stated firmly, she grabbed Ino's shoulders, "Don't be such a drama queen!"

"Listen Forehead, I'm not a drama queen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at this statement. They quarreled a little more, before finally Ino gave in and actually apologized. To which this took Sakura by a huge surprise, and then they both left the alley. Of course as they did, they bumped into Sai and the girl.

"Oh hello Ino, Sakura!" Sai greeted, smiling.

"Hey Sai!" Sakura chirped back, seeing the anger well up again in Ino she jabbed her in the ribs.

"Hello Sai," Ino said shortly, crossing her arms, "What are you two doing?"

"Ayama just gave me my blade back, she was telling me how her father just made some new Kunai, and I do need some more. Would you like to come?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino, hoping for the right answer.

"No. I have to go home," She slightly snorted, "It was nice seeing you though! You two have fun!" And with that she turned on her heel, and walked off, her blonde hair trailing behind her like ribbons. Sai raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura.

"Is she okay?" He questioned.

"I think..." Sakura sighed shaking her head, jogging after her friend.

Sai was confused by both of their actions.

"Ino what the hell did I just say?!"

"Look, it doesn't matter. He can go do whatever, with whoever. I don't care!" Childish.

Sighing again, Sakura stopped walking, "Well, have fun with whatever you think is happening Ino! You're just gonna push him away!" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Ino, then turned and strutted off.

Ino stopped, and looked back, nobody was there, _maybe I shouldn't have done that.._

* * *

She arrived home quicker than she expected, lost in her own thoughts. As she walked in her mother greeted her, having her sit down and eat. Her mother asked her about her day, and the work she did at her shop, her mother was a very formal person. Which is where Ino got some of her stuck up-ness. She always wanted things in place, done timely, and correctly, and was very set to her ways. As they were finishing eating, Ino took their plates to wash them, and heard a knock at the door.

Her mother went to answer, "Oh hello dear! Come in! We were just about to have some tea!" Her mother exclaimed, Ino paying really no mind, as it was still elsewhere.

"Thank you,"

Ino stiffened, recognizing the voice.

She turned around, and of course, there he was, sitting down at the table, her mother asking him about his day, grabbing the cups, and hot kettle. He was smiling, and engaging her mother in conversation, almost a little better than he would with her. A small smirk cracked on her hardened face.

"Hey Sai," Ino said, wiping her hands dry, and sitting across from him at the table, taking a cup of tea.

"Hello Ino," He smiled, "I wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay"

Her mother looked over raising an eyebrow, with a small smirk adorning her face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just a long day!"

"You said today was easy," Her mother hummed, and Ino gave her mother the look of 'really'.

"Yes, but it was just long, is all," She sipped her tea.

They all sat and chatted for about an hour, her mother asking questions about Sai, when she got around to asking him where he came from, his answers got short, Ino gave her mother a look to which her mother stopped prying.

"Well, if you're going to make a bride of my daughter, I have to get to know you" She chuckled, "Since her father isn't here, I'll have to ask extra questions!"

Ino was surprised by how smoothly those words seemed to roll off of her mothers tongue. Always showing how strong she is, without even knowing it. Ino smiled, and looked to Sai, he was laughing nervously it seemed. He better be thankful her father wasn't there, he used to grill any guy he realized Ino was talking to. Not in so many words, just those evil father looks when he'd see them out, or the guy would walk Ino home. He never seemed to approve of any of them, and he made this known once she was inside, she felt like he might have liked Sai though.

Her mother rose slowly from the table, "It was very nice to meet you Sai, I hope to see more of you," She then headed off towards her room. Ino cleared the table, and brought back some berries setting the bowl on the table.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Ino blinked, "What?"

"Your body language, and face. I read about it a long time ago, when I first met Naruto and Sakura," He grabbed a blue berry and ate it calmly, "Sakura once smiled in my face, but then punched me. I learned then that sometimes the tone of voice matters compared to the actions. Or maybe not at all. She's very good at faking her emotions" He was reflecting back to when she 'professed her love' to Naruto. That still slightly angered Sai.

Ino stared at him for a moment, before reaching over and grabbing a few berries, slowly eating them, "I just saw you laughing with Ayama...and I mean, she was probably trying to flirt with you" She laced her fingers together, and looked away. Obviously a little embarrassed by her actions, thankfully she hadn't gone all out in a fit of rage thanks to Sakura.

"Trying to flirt?" Sai stared, he crossed his arms. He knew what that word meant, "Do you think every girl does that?"

Ino turned red, still looking away from him, hiding her face slightly with her fingers laced, elbows on the table, "I-I mean...no..but...you guys looked happy..."

"Ino, I'm sorry if you got upset over that. But, don't you laugh and talk to your customers?"

"Shut up," Ino was now staring at him, she looked angry, "Look I don't know her intentions. And besides, you looked like you were being all friendly and-" Ino stopped, she wasn't sure where she was going with this. Obviously around in circles.

Sai's eyes got a little wide, he had never seen this, maybe this was that 'she's ino' thing everyone was talking about. But really Ino was seeing the error in her ways, and didn't want to talk about the subject any further.

Sai started to raise himself from the table, "I feel as if I should leave, I hope you have a good night Ino" He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then departed.

Ino sat at the table, her fists clenched resting in her lap. She was angry at herself, _Why does he do this!? Ugh._

It was a headache for her, because she was having to come face to face with her own actions. Ino wasn't ashamed her pride wouldn't let her be, but realized that she was in the wrong for assuming, and getting uppity about it.

"Go apologize.." Her mother walked in, leaning on the door frame, "If you want this to work, you have to communicate, compromise, and understand. But if he was just talking to a girl...it's nothing to get upset about. Isn't he on the same team with Sakura?"

"Yeah..."

"Does that bother you?"

"No.."

"Neither should anyone else...trust me, me and your father had some moments. Girls couldn't keep their eyes off of him back then.." Her mother stared off, remembering the days, she sighed and smiled, turning red, "I mean he was sooo handsome"

"Ok mom," Ino gagged, and stood up, "I'll be back."

"It's okay Ino, these moments happen, part of growing up. And if he wants it to work too, you both will make it through these times. Communicate." Her mother squeezed her daughters shoulders, and hugged her quickly before watching her walk out the door.

* * *

Ino kept repeating her apology in her head, saying Sorry wasn't that hard. But in this situation, it was. She had never really had to apologize in a relationship before, she was always so straight forward, and put her foot down. Insuring she was right, even when she was wrong. Maybe this is why some of them didn't always work out...but she had never been with someone they made her actually think over her actions.

She was at his door, her nerves were setting in, she lightly knocked on the door. Oh well not here... No she knew better, so she knocked louder. The door opened, and he stood in it, an eyebrow raised. He wasn't expecting this.

"In-"

"I'm Sorry!" She kept her head down, she felt tears welling up, her hands shaking. It wasn't that serious of a matter, but it was when you were falling for someone extremely hard.

Sai lifted her face up, placing his fingers under her chin. He was smiling, his eyes closed, "It's okay, I had gotten word that you could be a troublesome sometimes."

She smiled, and it quickly faded into a look of confusion mixed with distain. Ino knew she was known for a being a little highstrung, her reputation surely followed her.

"Did you talk to Shikamaru?" She sounded a little annoyed, but a small smile cracked across her face, "I uhm...guess I got jealous."

"Hmmm...jealous?" Sai brought his hand to his face, stroking his chin, "..feeling or showing envy of another"

"Yes..." Ino had her hands behind her back, looking away.

"Well, you shouldn't be," He moved her bangs out of her face, "Whatever caused your jealousy, ignore it." He was smiling, always trying to be optimistic it seemed. She smiled back, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sai embraced her back, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to leave tomorrow," He was stroking her hair, "I'm glad you came over."

Ino didn't look up, she was glad she came over to, she would've hated herself for leaving things weird when he left.

"Would you like to come in?"

Of course, she went inside. They ended up cuddling together again, talking, he pryed a little more about why she got upset earlier. But she didn't really respond, and had a bit of an attitude about it, so he stopped bringing it up. And instead enjoyed his time playing with her long hair, and having her next to him.

"Does this make you my girlfriend, Ino?" Sai asked, as she was slowly dozing off. Which of course, she opened her eyes to, sitting up, her hair waterfalling down her back, and front, she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked astonished.

"Do you not want to be?"

"Sai...of course I do! I just..you know what, yes. Yes. I'm your girlfriend" And with that, she laid her head back on his chest, squeezing him a little tighter than before. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura this one. Ino was officially about to be a great mood...


	8. Chapter 8

Sai woke up before the sun this time, he looked over to his right to see the long blonde female breathing slowly, her back turned to him. He ran a few fingers through her hair, and slowly stroked her back. He watched her twitch in her sleep, she was probably dreaming, it made him laugh a little. He laid next to her for a good while, not wanting to leave her side. He found his time starting to become more precious when she was around. Finally he rose quietly from the bed, and started getting ready.

As he was on the ground packing his bag, and checking over his mental list, he looked back to see her. She was now facing him, her hair creating a small curtain over her face, her chest slowly moving with every breath. The sun was starting to break through to this side of the world, softly hitting her. Sai was starting to think maybe she was some kind of angel. As he realized he was done packing, and was ready to go, he quickly folded her another rose, and left it on the bed. He sat down, stroking the hair from her face, and delicately kissed her cheek, and forehead. Ino woke up slightly, reaching for his face, and giving him a light kiss on the lips before falling right back into her deep slumber. He smiled, staring at her a little longer than left his apartment quietly. Not wanting to leave the angel behind.

* * *

Ino awoke an hour later, the sun was very high so it was obviously very early still. She saw the flower, smiling she brought it to her chest twirling it around in her fingers. She got up, made the bed, and quickly departed from his apartment as well. She walked slowly through the dew covered town, watching some of the shop owners cleaning their shops, getting ready for the day, she waved at each one she knew and even those she didn't know. Konoha was such a great community, always moving, people always seemed happy.

Before she knew it, she was home, and found herself standing in the shower. Breathing in deeply all the steam, and letting the warm water course over her naked body, it felt great.

Upon exiting the shower, she found her mother sitting on her bed, a stern look across her face, her hands neatly folded on her lap.

"Ino..." Her mother started, "I said apologize, not stay over there. It's not proper for a young lady."

"Mom, we didn't do anything...I promise," Ino had her back to her mother, grabbing clothes out of the dresser.

"If your father was here-"

"What? I wouldn't be doing this? Well of course, he wouldn't let me. He always wanted me home. Mom I'm happy, for the first time in a long time, and I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Her mother and her stayed silent, staring at each other, she slowly rose from the bed, and sighed, "I can't really say anything...me and your father weren't exactly traditional...but you will start staying home from now on at night. Not at some boys house."

Ino sighed, and nodded, usually their arguments were longer than this, a little more yelling. Ino for sure got her stubborn, and forward ways from her mother. But bringing up her father, she knew her mother did have a point.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home, but I'm not ready for... _that_...anyways mom, Sai is a good guy. He doesn't even really understand how relationships work," Ino sighed, her mom raised an eyebrow

"Long story...kind of short actually...just trust me." Her mom nodded, giving a small smile, and left Ino to get ready. She quickly dressed, and walked out to their personal gardens, where her mother was, she sat down next to her, she was tending to the incoming bushclovers, their purple was brilliant. Ino's obvious favorite color. She could tell her mother was a little upset, so she decided to spend a majority of her time with her today. They didn't open the shop, instead just stayed in their garden, chatting away about her father and enjoying his memory. Ino explained to her mother a little more about Sai, but even she was still in the dark on his past as much as he was, actually more. It was much needed mother/daughter time, Ino always enjoyed spending time with her mother, but after losing her father she saw these moments to be more precious than the emotion they evoked through prior years.

After a nice lunch, and so many hours together, Ino decided she was going to go see her father, along with Shikaku, and her Sensei. She bid her mother a goodbye, promising she would return tonight, and left. Ino quickly stopped by the shop, and picked up a few bouquets, then locked the door behind her. The sun was slowly starting to set, it was high late afternoon, she had a few hours before the sun slowly kissed this side of the earth goodbye.

She briskly entered the Cemetery, first stopping at Asuma's grave, sitting down in front of it for a long moment, closing her eyes, letting memories, and thoughts consume her. After paying her respect to Asuma, she turned her attention towards Shikakus burial site.

She replaced the flowers that were in his holder, they were starting to wilt, she placed them around his stone in a nice fashion.

"Shikamaru's doing well," Ino stated, the wind started to blow, and she gave a small smile, "You'd be so proud of him. Seeing the team's he's leading..." She looked over to Asuma's grave again, visiting here was a very bittersweet thing.

"He'd be proud to see how far you've come too, Ino" Ino knew the voice before she had to turn around, she stood up, and placed her hand on her hip.

"You think so? He always was challenging me...Never said much when I did something right," Ino attested, then looked over to her former team-mate, turned leader. Ino always admired Shikamaru, his brain was something to be jealous of, she appreciated his ability to see the next move in an opponents style, aside from him being so lazy he was a very skilled Ninja.

"Always wanted to see you do your best...and you know he was a man of few words," Shikamaru smirked a bit, "But I mean...you'll get there one day.."

Ino darted her eyes at him, and jabbed him in his ribs slightly, "Hah, just watch, one day you'll be yelling for me to save you"

Their friendship could be comparable to their fathers, very sibling-esque, except their fathers were a bit closer, going out to the bar, or meeting up to get away from the wives and children.

"You seeing everyone today?" Shikamaru nodded to the new flowers in his fathers stone, Asuma's fresh arrangement, and then to the wrapped bouquet she had yet to place in her own fathers. She nodded, grabbing the rest from the ground, and walking to her fathers. Shikamaru followed her, she removed the wilting flowers, arranging them on the ground around Inoichis stone, and replacing them with a fresh floral arrangement. She sighed deeply, placing her hand on his stone, and staring at it.

"They're probably enjoying it," Shikamaru stated, he was sitting down, placing a cigarette in his mouth, but not lighting it.

"What?" Ino questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Where-ever they're at...not listening to our moms nag...probably at a bar somewhere," He chuckled, and so did Ino. Numerous times did she remember as a child her mother, and Shikamarus mother finding their fathers at a bar drunk, celebrating whatever, or just escaping for a moment. Loud and proud, and out of character.

"You're right...I'm sure they're happy to have a day off too," Ino smiled at her fathers stone, then looked over to Asuma'. "Sensei too...I wish he were here to see Mirai, she looks just like him." Shikamaru nodded, agreeing and adding "She's most definitely inherited his wits too"

"I'm dating Sai now," Ino stated, looking at the stone. Shikamaru couldn't tell who she was talking to but chimed in any way.

"He's a good guy," He rolled the cigarette around in his mouth, "I bet your father would like him...then again Inoichi was always very picky with even who you'd talk to...didn't stop you though".

Ino smiled small, "Yeah...I think he was always hoping we'd end up together. He compared every guy to you... Which isn't gonna happen, sorry Shikamaru" Ino ran her fingers through her hair, and laughed.

"Well hey, notable men notice other notable men," He smirked, "And Sai is a pretty notable Ninja."

Ino nodded her head, agreeing, "Also, Ibiki asked me to join" Shikamaru turned his head towards her quickly

"Yeah?"

Ino nodded.

"I don't see why not, you're good at getting information out of people. You can be pretty scary sometimes too, always the first to know..." Shikamaru trailed off rubbing his chin, "Have you talked to him about it again?" Despite what many thought of Ino, to actually know her, she was _almost_ different then what word traveled around the town. If you were a friend of hers, you had a friend for life, and that was a quality Shikamaru found a true appreciation for in her. She was dedicated to her word, friends, and essentially her Ninja way.

Ino shook her head no, "I've been thinking... I just know it can be pretty intense."

"Well...you can be a pretty intense person sometimes Ino, I mean you had most of the girls scared of you back at the Academy, guys too".

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms, "Hmph, whatever, at least I'm not in the background hiding out or something...No point, I want to make my Clan proud. Make sure our name is never dishonored."

Shikamaru and Ino mulled over the idea of her stepping into the Intelligence and Interrogation field, reassuring Ino that she probably should do it. If anyone's word meant something to her, it was most definitely his and Chouji's.

The sun was starting to set, streaks of orange and pink started to be painted in the sky, Shikamaru walked with Ino to her house and came in, essentially inviting himself, but between the Nara-Akamichi-Yamanaka clan all their homes were each others.

Having dinner with her and her mother, Ino noticed how he was great on taking on a fatherly role. Ino had seen so much change in Shikamaru since the death of Asuma-Sensei, and Shikaku. It blew her mind sometimes to see him be so engaging with her mother, Kurenai and Mirai, and even his own mother. He seemed to want to make sure everyone was happy, and taken care of all the time. After dinner, he swiftly departed, her mother always adored Shikamaru. She too was a huge advocate of him and Ino dating. The idea always grossed her out. He was always so unmotivated it was a turn off for her, but then again this new Shikamaru...no. No. Still gross.

Ino went to her room, untying her long locks and started brushing them. Staring in the mirror, thinking over her day, didn't really feel like she had did much. But these low-key days meant a lot, especially after the war. It was nice to feel comfortable again in this new, yet old town.

There was a knock at the door but it quickly opened after. Ino walked to the door, wondering, it was a little late for someone to be knocking, maybe Shikamaru forgot something. She opened the door to see an out of breath Sakura.

"Sakura...you okay?" Sakura was breathing hard.

"Come with me," She grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her from her house, down the road and to the clinic.

"What the hell Sakura, tell me whats going on? Did I forget to do something?!"

Sakura looked back, and shook her head no, "Just...follow me."

She took Ino into a patient room, and as she shoved the curtain to the side, she saw Kiba, and Sai both laying in beds next to each other.

"Sai!" Ino ran over, and looked him up and down, "What happened? Is he okay?!" She was close to tears.

"He's stable, he'll be fine just needs a few weeks to probably relax," Sakura said calmly, but her face looked a little sad.

"What happened?" Ino chirped, she looked over to Kiba, "He's okay too?"

Sakura nodded, "They were ambushed by a bunch more of rogue ninjas...we're pretty sure they're affiliated with the ones they took out before. Just their numbers kind of outdid them from our understanding. Kiba, and Sai are great ninjas...it's surprising they were taken down...Naruto was with them, and managed to scare them off with his shadow clones...he carried them back too. We have them sedated right now, they should be waking up soon, we just wanted to ensure there wasn't any other internal issues before waking them".

Ino ran her fingers down the side of his face, and watched him in his sleeping-like state, "Well thank goodness for Naruto..."

Sakura smiled, and sat down in a chair, "They should wake up soon, but he'll need a lot of rest. They used a lot of chakra apparently"

Ino nodded, and sat down next to Sakura, "I'll stay here and watch over them."

"Of course you will, partially why I came and got you, I have a lot to do tonight, figured you wouldn't mind tending to your boyfriend," The pink haired girl giggled, winking.

"I don't mind tending to my boyfriend, ever." Ino smiled, and looked over to Sakura, "It's official..." She stuck her tongue out, almost teasing Sakura.

"What?! Since when?!"

"Last night, actually..." Ino was still smiling, her attention turning back to Sai, "He asked, soooo don't think I conned him or something"

Sakura laughed, "Well that's a first." They both shared a giggle, before Sakura rose to leave the room.

"I know I don't have to tell you how to do anything...but if you need any help just come find me." She left quickly, leaving Ino to tend to Sai and Kiba. Akamaru was curled up next to him, he was awake, and watching Ino's every move. He wasn't to badly injured, she made sure to bring him water, and some meat to chow down on. He took a liking to her after that.

She stayed at the clinic throughout the night, pulling a chair up and eventually falling asleep on the side of Sai's bed.

* * *

Hours later, far before the sunrise, she felt cool fingers touching her face, she slowly rose her head and saw Sai sitting up awake giving her a smile.

"Well hello Ms. Beautiful," He cooed, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're okay!" She hugged him tighter, then felt him wince, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's rather alright, and yes I'm fine. I don't remember much though," He rubbed his head, and looked around to see Kiba still asleep, "Kiba is okay?"

Ino nodded, "he should be waking up pretty soon since you just did". She rose, and went over, checking his vitals, then returned to her seat back at Sai's side. He leaned back in his bed, a troubled look crossing his face. "Sai?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm just..thinking...I just remember the ninja coming from nowhere...quickly took out me and Kiba...it was like it was planned." He was stroking his chin, deep in thought. Ino sighed, and sat back in her chair.

"Do you think they're after Naruto?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, they looked similar to the rogue ninja we thought we had taken out...this could be a whole backup force they've had.."

They stayed awake talking till Kiba finally awoke. Ino tended to him, having to change out some of his bandages, he seemed to be in a little worse condition than Sai.

"What the hell happened?" He moaned, and turned to Akamaru, "At least you're okay bud"

"Oh way to worry about your teammates..." Ino rolled her eyes at Kiba.

"Hey he's got you to worry about him, no need for me!" Kiba smirked, leaning back in bed, Ino threw an apple at him to which Akamaru caught giving her a kind of 'do it again' look, to which she did not dare. They all conversed some more, trying to put together idea's of who it could be and the motive behind the attack. The sun finally started to peak through the curtains, Ino left and returned with some breakfast for them, setting it to the sides of their beds neither seemed to be hungry. Both still deep in thought over the attack.

Kakashi soon entered the room, Naruto by his side, "Hello Ino, I'm sure these two have been taken care of well seeing as you're here"

"Oh! Lord Hokage! Thank you!" Ino bowed, and smiled at him.

He nodded his head, "Do you mind if I speak with these 3 privately?"

She of course exited the room, and waited outside the door, it wasn't a very long wait till Kakashi left. She then re-entered the room, to see Naruto eating Sai's breakfast.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAAATT?! I'm Hungrryyyyy!" He was rubbing his stomach and pouting, Ino sighed.

"Whatever, I'll just get him a new plate later"

She sat back down in the chair next to Sai, who was reading a book calmly.

"Sooo you two dating now?" Naruto was grinning as he was inihaling Sai's breakfast.

"Actually, yes Naruto," Sai looked up from his book to smile.

"REALLY?!" Naruto and Kiba's mouth's dropped

"Why is that such a surprise to you two idiots?" Ino grumbled, crossing her arms,

"Just you two...weird match," Naruto sneered looking at them "Sai is so...quiet...and well you're not, you're also pretty"

"PRETTY WHAT LOUD MOUTH!?"

He cowered from her, "Scary...pretty scary..."

She crossed her legs, and looked to Sai, "Am I scary?"

His eyes were wide, and started laughing nervously, "No, no not at all!"

She smirked at Naruto, "Hah, maybe you're just scared of a strong woman! You'll never find one being scared of us!"

He stared at Ino, and rolled his eyes "Hah, I'll find a lady, better looking than you Ino!"

Ino death stared him, and Naruto slowly made his way to the door, "Okay, wellll see you guys later!"

Sakura entered the room, holding some charts a confused look on her face "Uhh why is Naruto look-"

"Don't ask," Ino moaned, and slumped in her chair.

"Okkayyy, well, you two can go. I'm sure the Hokage mentioned you guys are on about a 2 week break from any Missions. So take this time to just relax...don't do anything to complex"

Ino helped change the boys bandages, and helped Kiba onto Akamaru who slowly took him home. Ino of course helped Sai to his house.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Sai stood in the doorway, "Ino can you stay with me today?"

She blinked, and nodded, "O-Of course..." And with that the door shut behind the two, they instantly found themselves in bed his arms wrapped around her, she was cuddled perfectly into his chest again.

The two were soon asleep, lack of sleep on Ino's part, pure comfort on Sai's. They stayed asleep until the next morning.

Ino's mother was going to kill her at this point...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have been in a creative rut lately...small hiatus.**

* * *

"Oh Ino! Good morning! You don't look so exhausted for working two days in a row!" Her mother rejoiced, as she walked through the door to their home. Ino raised an eyebrow, and bit her lip in confusion, might as well go with it, "Yeah..I mean...heyy, what can I say! Gotta do what you gotta do..."

Her mother smiled, "Sakura told me you were working in the Intensive Care Unit the past two days, she said something about a squad coming back and they were in pretty bad condition".

A huge sense of relief went through her, and she wanted to run, find, and hug Sakura at the same time. Always having her back at the end of the day, Sakura knew where Ino was, she could've easily told her mother too. But billboard brow was a pretty sly thinker sometimes...

Ino decided to help her mother cook a breakfast for the both of them, part of her feeling a slight remorse for lying about where she _actually_ was, another part of her just always wanted to soak up certain moments with her mother. Especially since the loss of her father, she had started to hold just the casual breakfasts' more to heart than ever before.

After eating, she cleaned, and her mother left for work, and ran to her room and drenched herself in a hot shower, letting the steam fill the bathroom, and then sitting in it for a little while, relaxing. Thinking back on the past few days, and just how quickly it seemed life was moving. Ino stood facing the mirror, taking one hand and wiping the mirror so she could see herself. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing how her sunkissed hair stuck to her face, arms, and back, her blue eyes seemed different. The person she was looking at..was different somehow.

It hit her, this was one of the first times she had looked in the mirror in a long time and was happy to see the person staring back at her. Of course Ino never disliked herself, she had more confidence than every girl in this village put together, but she wasn't happy. The war had changed a part of her greatly, and this was one of the first times she reflected happiness, and peace within herself so much, that she felt it outwardly.

She exited the bathroom, drying her hair and squeezing all the water out with a towel, dressing quickly, she brushed out her hair, and laid back on her bed, reflecting again on the moments of her summer. Fall was already setting in, and now she pondered her future in the next year.

A knock on the door sent her sitting right up, of course she couldn't relax for just a moment it felt like. She quickly padded to the front door, and opened it to see her old Teammates standing in front of the door.

Shikamaru had his arms crossed, and Chouji stood with his hands on his hips, it was always a warm reoccurring feeling to see these two.

"Come on," Chouji stated, "Get ready, and quick".

"Why?" Ino groaned, leaning on the door frame, and giving a sigh.

"Team 10's been called back into action..." Shikamaru stated with crossed arms, and a smirk adorning the face of a now-man. She loved that her team-mates had grown up to be handsome, smart, and talented individuals. Two men she respected, and knew would always help her out.

"For what?"

"Well..mainly we need you..." Shikamaru and Chouji looked to each other, then back to her, "You're gonna be a decoy..."

"A DECOY?! FOR WHAT!?" She stamped her foot, and groaned.

"Calm down, calm down...you're just gonna be impersonating a Priestess, and me and Chouji will be escorting you. There is apparently a rumor that a village from the Land of Mud is going to attack the Priestess, we have to travel to Tea Country.." He sighed, and scratched his head, "This mission is troublesome..."

"This doesn't sound very hard..." Ino shook her head, and tapped her foot.

"It's not...that's why it's troublesome...but they asked for our help...apparently she holds a valuable pendant...guess Legend has it that it helps crops grow sufficiently, and sense their land is mainly mud, and or dried hard ground...and they're in the Clouds...sunlight can be hard to pierce through, in other words. Crops are very hard to grow from them. So rumours have trickled down their planning an attack, to not only take the pendant, but attack the villages...take some of their crops, seeds, and such...really it's a drag".

Ino sighed, and turned her back, "Let me grab some stuff...guess we really can't say no.." She smiled, and her team-mates followed her inside.

xxxx

Team 10's mission was to just ensure the safe arrival of the Priestess at every village in their land, so this left Ino to dress as her and be the decoy in the Carriage. Upon arrival to each village, she would disrobe herself, and give the traditional robes to the Priestess, and then set up perimiters in case of an attack in any of the villages. Once done, the Priestess and Ino would then switch clothes again, and journey to the next village.

They were halfway to the third village, when the carriage was destroyed. It was taken out by some explosive kunai, Ino had been on-and-off sensing around them, as soon as she felt their presence she alerted Shikamaru and Chouji, and quickly escaped through the side of the carriage that wasn't about to be attacked. She had sensed close to 12 chakras, but none of them were alarming, and with their first attack being exploding kunai's, they couldn't be that great of a threat.

Ino was hiding in the underbrush of the forest. Limited to her movements, since she was adorned in a traditional long and beautifully styled green and gold Kimono.

Shikamaru and Chouji were behind her when the attack first happened. The Priestess was with them, and a few other warriors, she herself dressed as a Guard, when the attack happened, her and the others turned around to head back to the previous town, as if to relay a message so they were left unbothered.

The attacks were focused on their prey in the carriage, the Priestess, aka Ino. The Priesstess and Ino both looked astoundingly alike, Ino was uncertain if this was the Princess from years ago when her and Naruto were children. But clearly, different land, different name, different woman. The only differences were their eyecolor, The Priestess' being a heavy deep emerald green, and her hair was a darker shade of blonde. Other than that, they looked to be lost sisters.

As Ino hid in the underbrush, she could hear her teammates fighting, getting upset that she wasn't out there with them. Shikamaru's voice rang in her head, prior to before they left the first village, _"No matter what, you don't fight back with any of your jutsu's. It'll lead to either them knowing your not the Priestess, or worse...Me and Chouji will make sure you're okay"_

So now, she sat by in hiding, and in self-loathing for not aiding her companions.

She peaked out from behind the brush, seeing Shikamaru and Chouji in mid battle, "Maybe I can use my Mind Destruction jutsu..."

As she readied herself, Ino felt a presence behind her, she quickly grabbed a Kunai she had hiding in the sleeve of her outfit, and held it out in a blind effort in front of her, the man in front of her had his face covered with a mask, obviously to hid any and all parts of his identity.

"What do you want with me?" She expressed angrily, her Kunai pointed to his face.

"You know what we want...don't act so coy Priestess...either hand it over now, and it'll all be over with. Or...you can play hard to get, and not only will we destroy your village...we'll make sure to make some pitstops on the way back home..." She couldn't see his face, but knew what lied underneath the mask, a disgusting grimacing smile.

He pushed the kunai to the side with the back of his hand, and outstretched the other waiting for her to drop the pendant into it.

"F-fine...But please leave my Village alone...This stone will promise your lands fortune..." She started to reach for a necklace, that wasn't even there. The guy started to lean in, and she instantly took her chance, kicking him under his jaw, which sent him flying back. Ino then, as quickly and gracefully as she could, lept forward, and punched him across the face sending him now to the ground.

"You disgust me...destroying others to benefit yourself..." Ino stood above him, holding her Kunai up, ready for an instant strike, "Pathetic, really"

He held his head up, and shook it, "What the hell...I wasn't expecting you to be strong..."

"Shouldn't expect anything...then you won't have any surprises..." She held him down with her foot, her kunai ready to end this battle.

A rustle caught her off guard, as she quickly looked to the right, her eyes met another figure, but a fist met the bottom of her jaw sending her to the ground on her butt. She let out a loud cry, and opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by 3 men. All 3 adorning the same outfits, and masks. She could feel her heart rate speed up, her hands trembled as she tried to feel around for the kunai, that was no longer there.

"Alright sweetie...I guess you didn't like the easy way, some of us never do..." Another man cooed at her, and then started to laugh, "Man, your village is full of weaklings..."

 _Weaklings? Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?_ Ino started to scoot back, but her spine met a tree, and a shiver went down her spine. She was outnumbered, and in the wrong position for a comeback.

The taller one of the trio yanked her up by her arm, which wasn't exactly pleasant, pulling her close to his masked face. His smell was foul, alcohol, and sweat, his hands were rough against her pampered skin.

From her own weight, and the weight of the robes, it was starting to put an uncomfortable pressure in her shoulder. Ino cried out in pain, and started to wiggle trying to pull herself from the man. He only grasped her arm tighter, and shook her as if it'd stop her attempts. Finally landing a kick to his groin, the an stumbled back grabbing his crotch, and she was free.

Ino flopped to the ground, and quickly stood, dashing to the right, as quick as she could move. Her heart was racing, and these robes were slowing her down so much, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to make a clear jump into the treeline without the robes snagging on something.

Just as she was about to attempt it, she felt a weight crashing into her back, and sending her to the ground, pinning her. She gasped for breath as the weight settled in on her back, she was face down on the ground.

"You don't know when to fucking give up do you?" The masked man grumbled, they were all dressed the same, so it was hard to tell them apart except for their voices, she realized this was the first one she ran into.

"Get off of me!" Ino screeched, and he placed both hands on her shoulderblades, shoving her into the ground, Ino spat out dirt and started to become more fearful of her current situation.

"Sucks you're alllll alone Priestess.. you could've made this so much easier than what you've chosen".

His companions were finally at his back, the tension was very thick in the air. Ino's mind was racing with every thing she could try, but she had no weapons with her, and her jutsu's were pointless, especially since she was now face down in the dirt.

One of the men started to withdraw a sword from his back, but was soon halted in his tracks, "What the hell?!"

"I-I cant move!" Screeched another one, they all started to chatter, worry washing through the air. Ino then smiled, knowing she was safe.

At once, all three were taken out by a large force, Chouji, using his Multi-size Jutsu, Ino felt the weight disappear from her back.

Shikamaru jumped down from the branches, and extended his hand out to Ino, smiling "I'm proud of you, finally listened to me for once..."

She rolled her eyes, and snorted, "When have I not listened to you Shikamaru!" Her hand met his, and he gently pulled her up, "Thank you"

"And using manners? Hmmm," Shikamaru stroked his chin as if he had a beard, "Sai is really bringing out a different side of you"

Chouji came up behind him, a bellowing laugh, "Yeah, aside from barely seeing you anymore, you've been a lot less demanding!"

"It's always been good for you two idiots! If someone doesn't direct you two every now and then, you'd be off staring at the clouds all day!" She stamped her foot, and they both chuckled, always knew how to get under skin. The brothers she never really had.

Shikamaru sighed, "I mean...nothing wrong with that, sounds better than doing this, but are you okay? We weren't exactly planning for them to rough you up".

Ino brushed the dirt from herself, the best she could, and sighed, "Yeah...I'm fine, I guess I need to practice my hand to hand though. It was rather frightening not having backup".

"So they scared you?" Shikamaru questioned, pulling some leaves from her long locks, "Man during the war you were pretty fearless...not relying on Sai that much now are you?" He chuckled again, and put his hands up in a defense, knowing a punch to his arm was coming.

Ino shook her head, and of course, followed through on the punch, "Shut up Shikamaru..."

Ino quickly sent a message to the team of Guards that were with the Priestess, alerting them it was safe to return, from there they brought a few more horses, and swiftly departed. They picked up another carriage from the next village they visited, and got to relax and enjoy themselves at an Inn while the Priestess blessed the gardens.

xxxxx

It had been a week since they started the mission, including travel time, and the mission itself. But now they were reaching the gates of their home, a sense of relief washing through all of the tired Ninja.

Ino could be in a better mood, but her companions had been berating her with jokes, and comments about her current love life. Then again, this had also been the first time in a long time they had all been together as a Team, and it was a joyous time for them all. The 3 of them had very deep bonds from childhood, that only deepened as they themselves aged through the years. All 3 of them pushed each other to learn new Jutsu's from their clans, and become the new Clan Leaders in time, it was a very different relationship from every other team. They had a deep pride in the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, and of course, it was mainly because Ino pushed the two boys to work on it so rigorously. Little did they all know, that in a few short years, they'd have the next generation in their arms, and the dynamic would still be in the same.

As they approached, Ino saw him standing there, in all black, and he was giving his usual smile, no teeth showing, just a pure happiness radiating out. It sent a nervous tingle through out her body to see his face, welcoming her home. It was rare for Ino to get all nervous, and flustered around a guy, and the two boys seemed to pick up on it.

"Well, well, well, got him trained already?" Shikamaru joked, to which Ino shot him daggers.

"I didn't ask him to meet me here..." Ino snapped, and started to veer off towards Sai.

Shikamaru and Chouji went the other direction, heading towards the Hokage to debrief, "Good work Sai!" Chouji yelled, him and Shikamaru sharing another laugh then departing from view.

He raised an eyebrow, then looked to the young beautiful blonde in front of him, "Hello Ms. Beautiful, I was excited for your return..." He pulled his arm from behind his back to reveal a small box that held some chocolates, and another folded flower. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he gladly pulled her in for a passionate kiss that was long over due. Her nerves seemed to intensify with the meeting of his lips, she always wondered what it'd be like to kiss someone she truly cared about. And was starting to realize that this was it..this warm welcoming.

"Are you hungry? We can go have dinner..." Sai asked, wiping some dirt from her cheek.

"Actually, if you don't mind..I'd like to shower first, and then we can meet" She moved some strands of hair from his face, smiling at the face that was making her colder days a little warmer.

"Alright then, at least let me walk you home first," Sai grabbed her hand, and started to lead her towards her home, she stared at their fingers intertwined, and then to him. Her nerves hadn't calmed down yet, she felt shaky with every breath as if she just got done fighting, the way he looked at her when she was returning..Ino hoped she could always return to him.

Was this love?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Getting some muse back, hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

 **Sai's interlude**

* * *

He couldn't place the moment exactly - that the platinum caught his eye, when her voice started to serenade him, or when she started to become his muse. For a man who was so observant during his missions, he barely observed her in the past, she wasn't important to him. But now, he couldn't take his eyes off of the platinum, he didn't want her to stop talking, and he certainly didn't want her to go away.

She radiated like the sun these past few months, where he was cold, her light was melting away any ice inside of him.

Sai was old friends with solitude, it was teamwork, and the beginning of new friendships that left him confused. But the entrance of a relationship, not only left him confused it also left him speechless, sometimes. Finding himself unable to say anything when she came around, a knot in his throat when she stared at him lovingly, and he was also unable to take his eyes off of her when she was around.

The first time he met her, he called her _'Beautiful'_ , it was a lie.

Sai found everyone to be ugly in someway back then, he hadn't found the speck of beauty (that later on) friendships would bring into his life. Everyone was almost beneath him in some sense - he came from ROOT, not very social beings there. All they knew were training, eating, breathing, and executing every order given to them. There was no sense of relationship, except for obedience. There was no idea of romance, or sense of companionship within your team(if on one), just to finish the mission successfully, even if it meant leaving someone behind. It was kept this way to limit any possibilities of failure within the mission.

He knew this as life for many years, especially after Shin, he found this way of life to be better.

But years sailed by, and with the help of Team 7, and Konoha 11, he found himself turning the fake smiles into real laughs, the weird gut feelings into heart felt moments.

But now, he was opening himself to a girl that he had fought along side many times, but was now really seeing her for more than just a willing and fighting body, as all he believed himself to be at one time. An emotionless, fighting body.

She had stories to tell, intelligence to follow, and the more he studied her and watched her elegance, the more he found himself smiling. He found her to embody the word that first began their interaction, _beautiful_. Their relationship was the perfect description of a flower, coincidentally, she'd probably tell you it was a budding Rose, or something else romantic. He had no idea all of the meanings that flowers could express, from their type to their color. But he was able to tell you that they were blossoming into something beautiful, their own kind of flower.

He enjoyed the way her hair always flowed around her porcelain frame, the way it draped over her shoulders when she bent down to tend to her gardens. How even when she put it up, there were little golden fly aways that reflected from the sun. Her laugh, when he made a harsh comment, and then how she'd reprimand him right after insisting he shouldn't say such brash comments about others. But she'd still be trying to hold back a laugh. Ino always smelled of a fresh garden, particularly a rose. He wondered if she spent most of her time tending to them. The way her cheeks flushed like cherry blossoms when he would surprise her, or compliment her, acting as if no man ever uttered sweet sentiments to her. He adored the way she handled herself, not taking anyones negative remarks, having a come-back or plan for every obstacle she encountered. And although he feared her sometimes, when she became angry, she was the sweetest woman he had the pleasure of knowing on a deeper level.

Sai wondered sometimes if she was using some kind of jutsu on him, because like previous, he could never exactly recall the moment she stained his mind. But he had no complaints. The stain was becoming more vivid with time, and painting itself into a fine work of art.

The way her fingertips caressed his face, when pushing his black locks from it, it was a feeling he hoped would never leave his memory. How she perfectly fit him when they laid together in his bed, like she was made for him. Even though her hair found a way to spill out like ink all over the place, he found it to be incredibly soft, and of course, smelled of the finest roses. The way she sat with him while he read books, explained to him what he had trouble understanding, she was always so confident in her words, and it made him admire her more.

As time ticked away with his freedom from ROOT, he had found himself to have developed more feelings for his friends, having more to say, even getting a few jokes out and causing laughs. He was being invited out to lunch/dinner with his team, and now friends of Konoha 11. Warm welcomes, and conversations were now a part of his daily life, and it was bringing a joy to him he had not known before. He was being invited to hang out with the men of Konoha 11, they occasionally shared stories over some drinks, and dinner. All of them comparing muscles, and stories, and eventually talking about the ladies. He knew Naruto loved Sakura, but was recently taking an interest in Hinata, Shikamaru never engaged in the chatter of ladies. Tho once, he did drink a little too much and admitted to finding Temari attractice, which Choji and Naruto never let go. Chouji was enjoying the company of some girl from another town, he had no clue who she was. Shino and Kiba both had no interests in women, saying they had other goals to reach.

Sai was always in the background of these conversations, listening to how they all gabbed on. He remembered how Ino got brought up one night, in which they all exclaimed she was 'hot', yet Sai never found her to be warmer than usual, and yet they all said was she was just 'Ino', that drew them back from perusing her. Shikamaru, and Chouji defended her when Kiba and Naruto started to get mouthy, calling her bossy, or prude. But Shikamaru summed her up pretty well that one night, stating _'she only has everyone's best interest at heart, she wants to see everyone succeed, and she knows we all can. she's not bossy, just has a will of fire'_ and once he spoke on the matter, they moved to another topic. It was that night he also wondered if maybe Shikamaru liked her, but that thought was extinguished long ago.

Team 10's relationship was that of a family, they picked on each other, got under each others nerves, and were each other's confidants at the end of the day. Ino always being the cheerleader of the three, and now she was becoming his own cheerleader. Which he was enjoying her enthusiasm in his life, helping him find excitement for the smallest of accomplishments.

And as he sat at the gates of Konoha, thinking back on the past few months, he realized he had not stopped smiling. Shadows appeared on the horizon, the closer they got, the more he could feel excitement building up. Seeing her silhouette in the center of her Team, it was a long-awaited week for him.

Sai happened to be in the Hokages office when Kakashi got word from Ino that they would be returning the following day, only reason he was aware of their forth-coming.

So, he decided to take a bit of advice that Shikamaru gave him one night a few weeks ago, to be at the gate when she arrived back from a mission. And if he couldn't make it, to leave her something at her house or work, let her know he was thinking of her. It almost left him wanting to question why, but he **was** always thinking about her, and he liked to do these small things for her. Seeing her reactions, compared to what every book taught him, was better than it could describe. Especially the feeling he got after knowing he provided her with, hopefully, the same warm feeling that radiated through him when he was with her.

As she approached, he found himself sweating almost, as beautiful as ever. The platinum shone brightly in the afternoon sun being carried with the breeze, and her smile was a better welcoming party than he felt he was being at the moment. Maybe this is what love is, he'd read it many times before, usually unexpected, builds over time, you're constantly wanting to be around the other person, see their smile, their shine. If it was love, he could only hope she was feeling the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

He watched as the salt stream from her ocean-tinted eyes, not comprehending how this situation really even came to be.

The two were just hand in hand yesterday, smiling, and laughing.

Sai was an observant Shinobi, how did he not notice her unhappiness?

Possibly because he didn't realize his relationship was now a battleground.

"But why, Ino?" He asked again, more stern this time. It was starting to irritate him that she couldn't give him a direct answer. Every second that dripped by, made Sai's stomach churn even more.

"I'm sorry Sai...I just...I can't- we can't be together anymore," She wouldn't look at him, just stared at the cup of matcha tea in her hands, that she was clenching to for dear life. He stared at her perplexed, watching her movements trying to think back on every book about relationships and what this all could possibly mean.

"So, what was all of this to you?" He pushed his cup to the side, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Her tears stopped for a moment, "What? You think this was some game for me?"

"Well..you have dated a lot of guys in Konoha...was I just a way to pass the time?" He spat out, anger welling up inside of him. Sai had known the feeling of anger, encountered it many times. Just not with her. Not with the blonde beauty that delved into him without any jutsu.

Ino glared at him, more tears falling down her face, "So you think I just date guys to pass the time?" She stood up, platinum falling over shoulders, her nose and cheeks rosy. He wanted so bad to just wipe the tears away, and hold her. But his anger for her at the moment was keeping him at bay.

"Ino..." He whispered, but not loud enough for her to hear. What else could he possibly say, he had never been in a situation like this before.

Ino walked to the door of his apartment, reaching for the knob and stopping. She turned to look back at him, her eyes radiating pain.

"Sometimes life just isn't fair..." Ino uttered, Sai raised an eyebrow at her last sentiment. Theblonde turned back to the door and exited without another word.

He sat in solace, the afternoon light creeping through the windows. At least his apartment had a light in its life, his was now gone.

Staring down at his own cup of now cold matcha, he grabbed it and sloshed the liquid around deep in thought.

Just like that she walked out of his life, this was the first time someone willingly exited his life. Everyone else had been killed.

He stood, leaving the cups on the table and walked over to his little art corner, sitting down at the stool he had in front of the easel. Placing his hands on his head grabbing his hair, the young heartbroken shinobi groaned. Though, he didn't know that was what he was feeling.

Sai stared at the floor, and started to feel very heavy, his chest allowing only small breaths. Quickly he sat up straight, gulped down a deep breath, then started to reach for his brushes and paints, quickly setting them up. He stopped for a moment, feeling something he had never known before welling up in his chest, his vision started to blur around the edges.

Trying his best to ignore it, he quickly started to paint. It seemed to work, though he was using a lot of dark tones, so he tried to use a light purple. What was his usual abstract art was now turning into flowers. He took his brush and dipped it in black, scribbling all over the paper before dropping it and starting to sob. The tears just flowed from his eyes like some river, streaming down his face only to meet their fate of being wiped away. He grabbed his chest, his chest heaving, pleading for air. He could feel his body shaking, the whole situation scaring him even more.

He slammed his arm into the easel and paper sending it crashing to the ground and yelled.

He was on his knees, still sobbing, ink now spilled around him and even made its way to staining his face, hands, arms, and clothes. He stared at the ground with blurred vision, trying to asses exactly what he was feeling. This feeling was similar to seeing Shin again, except the wound felt deeper than before.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his frenzy, he quickly rose wiping his face and taking in a few deep breaths. He stared at the door for a moment, hoping whoever it was would just move along. Another knock finally led him to open it with shaking hands.

"Hey Sai! Us and Yamato were going to have dinner would you like to join?" It was Sakura and Naruto, Naruto had his arms crossed with a pout adorning his face. Probably upset because he asked Sakura on another date and she somehow turned it into a Team dinner date.

"I-Uhm..." He was a bit frazzled, feeling almost as if he could start to cry again.

"Sooo...yes or no?" Sakura questioned, "Why are you covered in paint?"

She stood on her tip-toes and peered behind him into his room, "Why is your room a mess? Is everything okay?"

Sai stared back to the corner, seeing one footprint trail to the door. He must've stepped in some ink. He turned back to Sakura and Naruto, feeling the tears welling up in the back of his eyes.

"Sakura-chan.." He started, and then shut the door quickly, leaning against it as more tears finally made their way out.

"WHAT THE HELL SAI!" Naruto yelled through the door, "You don't have to be rude about it!"

"Sai!" Sakura yelled, "What's going on?! Don't make me break this door down!"

He knew she would do it too, being on the receiving end of Sakura's fist before led him to slowly reopen the door. Wiping his tears again, the best he could.

Sakura barged in, and stared at the disheveled corner of his room. Ink and a now broken easel laid on the floor.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, and looked around.

"Where is Ino.." Sakura mumbled angrily, as she started to assess the situation. Her eyes looked to be raging with fire, as they moved from the ink splattered corner, to the table of two now cold matcha filled cups.

"I-I'm not sure Sakura..." Sai slumped his shoulders, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, "She...said we couldn't be together anymore...I don't know what happened. I tried to paint to not think about it, and that happened. Did she say anything to you, Sakura?"

Sakura stared at him like he was some wounded puppy, she had never seen him upset before. And it was actually pretty alarming.

"You've never dated anyone else before have you Sai?" Sakura asked, and he shook his head no. He was experiencing his first heartbreak, all at the hands of her bestfriend, "That pig..."

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other, Naruto releasing a small huff "Well..Im guessing you probably don't want to get dinner Sai"

"I don't either, I have to go," Sakura spoke, and like that she quickly dashed out the room.

xxxx

"Ino, why?" Sakura questioned as she sat on her bestfriends bed shaking her head. She had arrived as Ino was in the shower, and just sat on the bed till she came back into the room. Spooking the blonde.

"Sakura, you wouldn't understand," Ino moaned, brushing the long golden locks out. She was keeping her eye contact on her reflected self through her vanity mirror, her back turned to Sakura.

"What do you mean I _'wouldn't understand?'_ You have to have a reason. Sai is really upset Ino," Sakura demanded, her hands clenching into fists.

Ino stopped brushing her hair, and turned from her vanity set to face her friend. Her eyes looking glassy, her face twisted into a scowl.

"You think I'm not?" Ino snapped, setting the brush down and putting her hair into a messy wet bun, "It's not like I wanted to Sakura, It's just..."

Ino stopped, and put her face into her hands starting to shake, "I don't even understand Sakura.." She looked up to her pink haired friend, tears streaming down her face, "There was a clan meeting..and I'm the successor of the Yamanaka clan, and they all got on me about needing to be more serious, and finding someone to help carry on the Clan name. They want me to follow in my fathers footsteps, basically."

"So...Sai can't carry on the clan name?" Sakura asked, Ino blushed and wiped away her tears.

"I'm not even thinking about kids right now!" She exclaimed, and sniffled wiping away an escaped last tear, "My mother brought up Sai at the meeting...and suddenly everyone started to chatter. They want to do an arranged marriage...to ensure our bloodline stays strong. I defended him Sakura, I did. But you know how the elders can be... Sakura I didn't want to break up with him. I was forced too".

"You didn't tell Sai any of this...did you" Sakura questioned but sounded more like a statement, Ino looked to her sadly and shook her head no.

"I mean, how do I even go about saying that? I'm not some child, I can pick who I wanna date...but...it was either break up with or be disowned by the Clan...and I have to ensure I don't shame my fathers name".

Sakura slightly understood, Inoichi was a very famed Yamanaka Clan member, his name was known through a few nations along with Shikaku's. They ranked top in the Intelligence Division, and successfully ensure Konoha's survival a few times.

But Sai was also from ROOT, and was a pretty amazing Shinobi in her eyes. She wondered why they would make her have an arranged marriage with someone else though.

"You should talk to him Ino," Sakura urged, staring at the blonde seriously, "He's upset...I don't ever think he's felt this way before..he-" She stopped, not wanting to mention his room.

"He?"

"He's...just really upset Ino" Sakura spoke, looking away from Ino, "You do know you're the first person he's ever been like this with. He's been so much more...alive the past few months with you. And I didn't think you could have that affect on someone.." Sakura gave a small playful smile to her friend.

Ino looked to the paper flowers that sat in a glass jar on her vanity set, "He made me really happy Sakura...but I cant be disowned by the clan. I have to think about what my father would want..."

Sakura stood, walking over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her. It wasn't exactly an easy situation to give advice to, she could only hope Naruto wasn't giving Sai terrible advice. She took a step back, placing her hands on the shoulders of her grieving childhood friend, "Ino".

She looked up to the sound of her name.

"You told me what the last thing was he said to you on the battlefield. He's proud of you Ino, and Sai is a great Shinobi. You just have to show the elders that. Your father would _want_ you to be happy, that's exactly it Ino. He knows you'll make great choices. I'm sure he would've loved Sai".

Ino stared at her friend, her eyes wide, and slowly a smile curved her lips, "Thank you, Sakura".


	12. Chapter 12

"Do I really have to do this?" The young blonde snorted, as her mother finished braiding the golden Rapunzel locks.

"I won't argue with you about this again, Ino" Her mother snapped, adding flowers around the base of the braid, "You look beautiful - he'll be so pleased to meet and marry such an elegant woman".

It had been 2 weeks. Only 2 weeks, and already the motions had started for her arranged marriage.

Ino stared at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in a long lavender maxi dress. Strapped and laced in the back, it flowed graciously down to her feet - which were adorned in very strappy brown sandals.

Her eyes fell to the floor, a deep remorse sitting in her stomach since the day she had left Sai alone. They hadn't crossed paths, and she was sure he was keeping his distance. Even though she tried to find him a few times, to maybe explain - he was no where to be found.

Her feet had brought her to his complex a few times, but never to his door. Fear, and anxiety wove itself into every muscle and caused her to turn away. She wondered if this was how Hinata felt anytime she saw Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked, walking back into the room. Ino didn't even notice she had left.

"No," Ino grumbled, and stood up locking eyes with her mother.

"You should stop this nonsense, the clan is only trying to hel-"

"Help what? Help in destroying my own personal happiness? I don't need to be set up with someone".

Her mother stayed silent, and inhaled a sharp breath before turning away, "Come on, they should be at the gate any minute now".

Ino stood in her room, and turned to look at herself in the mirror once more - she did a last minute flower change in her hair and exited to her mother waiting by the front door.

* * *

A cool breeze ran against her skin, causing it to raise as her anticipation for the arrival of her 'future husband'. The whole ordeal was making her sick to her stomach, barely wanting to look her grandfather or mother in the face. Ino looked up to the clouds, and finally understood why Shikamaru always gazed up - it was better than being in this moment. A flock of birds caught her attention, as she watched them fly away Ino realized one wasn't like the other. As she squinted past the sunny rays, a voice caught her attention.

"Are you ready?" The elderly man questioned, smiling as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. The second time she had to hear this question today, this time she'd lie.

"Uhm. Yes, Grandfather," Ino chirped, quickly her eyes looked back to the sky - it was gone.

"Good, here he is," Her attention turned towards the gate, and in the distance she saw 2 figures heading their way. Her stomach churned even more, 'I could run...just sprint away..'

Finally the two figures approached the gate, the elder one boomed loudly.

"Ahhh, Yamanaka Clan! Nice to meet you all!"

Ino stared at the younger man, her future husband, he resembled the elder man next to him. Medium length chestnut brown hair tied back into a low ponytail, his skin was very sun-kissed, golden eyes that shone with the rays of the sun. He was taller than here, fit - not overly muscular, he had broad shoulders and a stern jawline that was softened with this pearly white smile.

 _'Well..he's not bad looking'_

He wore a nice button up shirt, and black slacks. His grandfather in robes. It was amusing to Ino to see the generational skip in clothing. Grandparents still wore kimonos, and robes. While her generation was the one starting to break into a more modern style.

"Ino?"

She snapped back to reality again.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Kenshin," he spoke warmly, she raised her hand to his which was outstretched waiting for hers. He brought it to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand tenderly, "I'm very excited to get to know you"

"Yeah...me to.." Ino gave a small smile, the sinking feeling of despair wouldn't leave her body.

"I really like the paper flowers in your hair, did you fold those yourself?"

Ino smiled bigger this time, "No..someone special made these for me".

"Well, lets show you around, and grab lunch," Her Grandfather encouraged, and off the group went.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself," Kenshin smiled at her.

He had been a gentleman the whole time, Ino did find herself attracted to him, but the forcefulness of the situation made her distant.

This whole day wasn't as terrible as she had thought, and was starting to warm up to him. His father, and her Grandfather were off at another table, while her mother had left earlier to open the store and work. So this was their first one-on-one interaction all day. She had mainly been silent since her Grandfather had so much to say about their family, and his amazing Granddaughter. She had heard him say that it was traditional for an arranged marriage, but this was the first she had ever heard. Especially since her father had always supported her in finding a man worthy enough to marry her, and that she better choose correctly. His voice was booming in her head, till she realized Kenshin was waiting for a response.

"My grandfather hasn't said it all?" She mumbled, and sighed shifting her body towards the window and gazing out.

Kenshin stared at her, and let out a sigh as well, "Look, I can tell you weren't exactly on board with this...I wasn't either. But, maybe we should give each other a chance. Since this is already set in stone...apparently".

Ino turned her eyes to him, and slightly squinted, "It shouldn't be set in stone..."

He pursed his mouth, and took in a deep breath through his nose. Ino sat back, and felt the tension, starting to realize he really didn't have a say in this either and was trying his best to make it work. So, she changed her attitude and let out a very warm thin-lipped smile.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be taking this out on you. But you're right, I'm not on board with this, and it has nothing to do with you - I just was kind of forced into this out of nowhere..".

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "Well hey, we already have something in common..." He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh, "It's also very hard to try to get to know you...you're very beautiful and its rather intimidating".

Ino felt herself flush a light pink, placing her hands in her lap, "Thank you...You're very handsome yourself".

Kenshin poured them another round of Matcha, and they continued to talk. Ino starting to feel a bit better now that they had leveled out their situation. As she was in mid-sentence a familiar body walked into the shop, and paused only to walk right out. Ino felt her heart freeze, and skin raise with goosebumps, her breath caught in her lungs. Causing her to choke on the sip she had just taken from her drink.

"E-e-excuse me Kenshin," She rambled, and quickly stood up hitting the table with her knee but ignoring the pain now shooting up her leg. She quickly burst through the door, almost tripping on her maxi dress now, she could feelt sweat beading up on her brow.

"SAI!" Ino almost screamed, but as her eyes strained to find his silhouette in the distance - she realized he was already gone. Or maybe she had imagined it? Ino blinked a few times, and looked around to see a few people staring, she instantly sent daggers to a group of people and turned on her heel angrily re-entering the restaurant.

Plopping down in front of Kenshin, Ino grabbed her drink and took a hard swallow. She didn't say anything for a few moments, and finally looked across the table to see him staring at her very strangely.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine. Just fine. Thought I saw an old friend..." Ino gripped her cup tightly, and inhaled deeply only to follow through with a calming exhale.

"Oh, well...Tell me more about your Family's Flower Shop!" He smiled, and leaned forward with interest. Ino stared at him, and leaned forward her gazing drifting past him as she began to speak bleakly on her family. How her brain and mouth could tell two different stories was beyond her, but her mind couldn't get the picture of his shocked wide eyes meeting hers so suddenly for the first time in 2 weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a while since the three of them had time to sit down together and talk. They all had been busy with their own lives, this impaired their usual bouts. Ino had a lot to say, and of course her two teammates would listen. It wasn't just the fact that they're families knew each other that made them close, but fighting in many battles together as a team strengthened their bond to that of brothers and sister.

"So, they're really making you go through with it?" Shikamaru questioned, his fingers laced in front of his mouth - he wasn't very pleased with the situation Ino was in.

"Excuse me miss, another round of pork please!"

Ino pulled her piece off the grill, and angrily chewed it, swallowing it and setting her chopsticks down.

"I don't get it. This has to be a lie, if you two don't have to have an arranged marriage, why should I? Did anyone in your family ever mention anything about arranged marriages?"

Both of the Shinobi shook their heads no, Choji quickly grabbing the plate the waitress brought over and placing more meat on the grill.

"How'd Sai feel about this arranged marriage?" Choji remarked, flipping some of the meat over.

Ino stared at him, and her eyes slowly moved down to the table as she reached for her water and took a sip quietly.

"Why didn't you tell him Ino?" The Nara boy sighed and shook his head leaning back and crossing his arms, "So you just broke up with him, and he has no clue why? Kinda harsh Ino.."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey my family is making me get married to some guy I don't even know, sorry'" Ino snapped

"Actually...yeah, and maybe elaborate a little more. Not just break the poor guys heart.." Shikamaru retorted, the two locked a distasteful gaze with each other and released a sigh in unison.

"I know, you're right Shikamaru...I mean - how could you tell Temari though?"

This caused Shikamaru to choke on his drink, and turn red, "W-What do you mean Temari? I dont like her".

"You know...my clan's specialty is Mind Reading...and I could use a jutsu to prove a point. But we all know it, and its clearly showing with the red in your face..."

Shikamaru grumbled, and started to grab pieces of pork off the rack and shove them into his mouth to avoid saying the wrong thing.

"H-hey Shikamaru! Save me some, I'm starving..."

"You've eaten 2 plates by yourself already..." He mumbled, and grabbed a few more pieces, "Anyways...Ino you should still talk to him".

"Yeah, poor guy has barely talked to anybody. Naruto said he's even more quiet than usual, all he does is train, paint, and go out on missions". Choji chimmed in, stealing a piece off of Shikamaru's plate and shoving it in his mouth with a victory smile. "I think you really hurt the guy...I didn't even think he had emotions".

"He has emotions Choji..." Ino defended, grumbling and shaking her head, "I dont even think he'd want to see me...It's been over 3 weeks since I've seen him. You guys I dont want to get married to Kenshin, he's a nice man. But I dont love him".

"So you loved Sai?" Choji asked, putting his plate down and leaning forward to her.

"Uh-I mean..we didn't say it..." She turned red in the face and looked away from the two.

"But you felt it? You felt whole with him? Like...not hungry"

Ino's face turned back to normal, and she almost laughed at Choji's analogy, "How do you know what that feels like? Has someone made you feel that way?"

Choji was the next to go red in the face, "Well...yes. And hopefully you guys will meet her soon".

Shikamaru and Ino both congratulated him, and ordered a round of Sake in celebration. As much as Ino wanted to dwell on her own problems, she knew you had to appreciate even the smallest of budding flowers. For one day they'd become the most beautiful flowers.

* * *

Another week passed, this one dragged by as the did the prior 3. Ino was now returning from her time in Kenshin's village, she was traveling alone, her Grandfather was getting too old for extremely long distances, and her mother had to watch the shop. The return home was taking longer than she wanted - and she was irked about having to go in the first place. But she had time to reflect on her time spent with him, and his village.

Kenshin lived in Iwagakure, and worked with their Intelligence division. His family name had a high reputation at stake, The Hayashi's. They, as the Yamanakas, were known for their Mind Jutsu's, and stealth tactics. The Hayashi's were also a very wealthy family in Iwagakure - which made them even more known throughout the town. They gained the wealth through many completed and a weapon shop that was family owned, which was busy every day Ino had stayed there.

Ino was unaware that the Yamanaka Clan was known there as well - she'd had a few people bring up her father and compliment him on being such a skilled Shinobi. After they found out who she was, and that she was the soon-to-be wife to the youngest Hayashi clan member. The town had been buzzing with the talk of two great clans merging together. Of course, Ino didn't feel great about it.

Everything was still moving forward with their marriage, tensions were rising higher as Ino fought her mother and grandfather on it. She continued to play nice with Kenshin, not really having a reason to be angry with him. The more they spent together, she was finding herself liking him as a person. But that was merely it. They didn't relate on many things, he was very into training, games, weapons, and drinking. Many of their conversations ended with a long silence between the two. The more she got to know him, the more she wanted to hook him up with Tenten.

 _'They'd fall in love over their passion for weapons, and training'_ she usually thought when around him now. But it was seeming very bleak that that opportunity to play matchmaker would happen, when she was the one being matched up unwillingly.

She spent her time in his village walking around, and meeting everyone he knew. Of course she met all the members of his clan, all of them seemed very ecstatic to be meeting her - consistently referring to her as 'The Yamanaka Successor'. It started to make her wonder how they all knew of her family so well, and why they were all so eager to meet and appease her.

While there, Kenshin was making more bold moves, and started to hold her hand in front of his family, hug her, and even started to kiss her on the cheek. Which caught Ino off guard the first time, and caused her face to flush - which Kenshin read as a step forward in their relationship. This in turn lead to the hand holding, and such. Ino wasn't a fan of it, and everytime she felt her stomach sink when he laced his fingers with her. They weren't the hands she wanted to be holding, or embracing her in a hug.

She thought back onto last night, The Hayashi clan all gathered to have a giant dinner as Ino's introduction to meeting everyone. They all asked her questions about her father, and how long she had been training, about her jutsu's. Everyone was so eager to get to know her, it almost made her have a panic attack at the constant attention she was receiving. After the dinner, Kenshin walked her back to the family's guest house, where they sat outside and talked a little bit on their child hood. There he took his chance, and pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, and opened her eyes mid kiss to see his closed. He was obviously falling for her, and she had no emotion to give back. After he pulled away, Ino put on a fake warm smile.

"I was nervous at first..but I really think things will fall into place Ino," He remarked, moving her bangs from her face to see it.

"Yeah...me too Kenshin..." She lied, and hugged him, "Have a good night, I'll see you before I leave in the morning"

Again, just rethinking of last night was causing her stomach to feel like she ate tons of bad food. In a way she felt like she had cheated on Sai, even though they had been apart for close to a month now. Every day he crossed her mind, and it was crazy that for two individuals who lived in the same town - they never saw each other since the break up.

Of course, Sai was still nowhere to be found. She questioned Sakura at the clinic before leaving for Iwagakure, and even Sakura hadn't seen him around much. _'He barely even talked to me last time...but he said he was fine'._ Ino was silent at this remark, and Sakura tried to cheer her up. But even she wasn't sure what to say about the situation. Everyone who did know was upset at Ino for not telling Sai the truth, but they also weren't in her shoes, so their comments never really reached her ears.

The young blonde looked up to the sky as she walked, the sun was still high, and she wouldn't reach Konoha till dusk. A sigh escaped her lips, as she stretched out her arms to the sky. Wondering if she should just start running to cut her time in half, so she could go and lay in bed. Which seemed to be her favorite hobby lately. Ino was typically so bubbly, and although some people were upset with her, they also saw her light start to dim the past month with everything that was going on - which is why most never badgered her with their opinion on her situation.

"Hey!" Ino turned around to see a familiar body. The outfit at least, she couldn't place where she had seen it, or why it even resonated with her strongly. But it wasn't leaving a good feeling, she could feel her skin crawling.

"Can I help you?" Ino replied back, and before she could hear a response. Her world went dark.

* * *

"Did you send the courier hawk out?"

"Of course, of course, I sent it out! I sent it to Iwagakure!"

"No you fucking idiot! It was supposed to go to the leaf village!"

"Ow! Don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

"You idiot...I said HER village. Who cares about that guy? Well...maybe we can get money from him...no no...we need Jun".

Her eyes slowly flickered open, but her world was on its side.

 _Where am I?_

She tried to move her body, but it was unwilling to cooperate.

 _Whats going on?_

"Ohhhh, finally awake are you?" She felt a heavy pressure on her ribs, as it flipped her over onto her back. Then the pressure came crushing down on her stomach.

"What the hell!" Ino screamed, wincing from the shock.

"Shut the hell up, you little scrawny bitch" The voice demanded, "Look. Give us our body back, and we'll give you back..maybe"

"I hope they don't...I'm hunnggrryyyy!" Another voice whined. Ino was now fully coherent, and staring at the masked faces of her kidnappers. The one that had his foot pressed into her stomach, was very tall. He had blue eyes, and other than that she couldn't see any of his features.

The other one was squatting down, adorned in the same black pants, and pale sand shaw as his counterpart. He had tufts of orange hair sticking out from under his beanie. He crawled close to Ino's face, and pulled his mask down to reveal unnaturally razor sharp teeth. It sent a chill through her spine.

"I'm sooo hungry...and you look so pretty, you must taste really good".

"Get away from me!" She screamed, as she did though the pressure on her stomach became greater.

"Shut up, I preferred you when you weren't awake...But look," He squatted down in front of her, his blue eyes locking with her own, "You took from us, so we took from your village - you. If they give us our body back...we'll give you back. They have 24 hours to comply...though this idiot sent the courier hawk to the wrong town. Either way...if Jun isn't back to us within 24 hours...you wont ever go back to your obnoxiously self-centered village ever again". He cackled, as did the other maniac that was with him. Her skin was crawling as she heard the name _Jun,_ he hadn't even crossed her mind in a long time due to the fact the Leaf's Intelligence division had him. After a few moments, the shock wore off and she looked around the barren cavern - there was nothing around her except some rope that she assumed was left over from binding her, a metal bowl, and what looked to be a makeshift hay bed.

Ino managed to sit up, and lean back against the cool cavern wall. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. But nothing was coming to mind, for the young Yamanaka girl.

 _Jun...they must be part of his Clan or whatever...who the hell are they even? Some crazy Akatsuki ripoff? There is no way I can use Mind Transmission either...I'm screwed.._


	14. Chapter 14

The dripping of water filled her ears for a long time, she couldn't tell if minutes were actually hours, or just if one hour had even passed. The cavern was earthy smelling, dimly lit with a few candles. She had plenty of time to think of every action, every course she could take to escape. But none of them would work, not when she couldn't escape. She came to realize all of her weapons had been taken, and they tied her hands too tightly to turn towards each other - this wasn't their first kidnapping. The longer she sat there, bound and entrapped, she started to get angry with herself for not being able to free herself.

As the dripping tuned out, footsteps coming closers caught her attention, she sat forward and tensed her body in anticipation.

"Alright, time to move.." It was the previous captor, the taller one with eyes as blue as hers. Ino kept silent as he stood her up, and then proceeded to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She said nothing, and kept her eyes to the floor as they walked through the cave. It wasn't very long till she was blinded by the light of the sun, which she had desperately missed.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded snappily, the tone of her voice clearly indicating distress.

Her captor let out a large sigh, "To the designated meeting spot we indicated for the trade off..." He put her down on the ground, and his next move stunned her. He untied one knot, and all of the ropes collapsed to the ground.

"Don't think about it..." He scorned her, and then picked up some more rope, "Put your hands in front of you".

She did as instructed, closing her eyes and sensing all the chakra's around her. There were only 3, not including his, that she could detect. All of them hiding in the tree's around them. Obviously she was outnumbered, and possibly out matched. She winced as he tightened the rope, and then tugged on it.

"Alright, we're gonna get there quickly, so move," And with that they were off into the tree's, Ino being lead by the rope, as if she was some dog. Occasionally, and she knew he was doing it on purpose, the rope would tug her forward and almost cause her to fall face first off the tree branch. She wasn't sure how long they had been moving towards the location, but once there, he shoved Ino into a bush.

"Stay quiet, if you say a word...you will be killed," Ino sat on her knees, with her bound hands in her lap and felt tears start to come to her eyes. It wasn't out of fear, but mere anger at herself for being in this situation. She closed her eyes again, and started to sense for chakra's, three around her, once again not including the main captor. And she could sense 4 more coming their way...hopefully that was Kenshin, or hell even Naruto would be a beautiful sight.

"Ahh...looks like people actually care about you..." He snorted as he came back through the bushes, "Stay here until we need you..."

Ino nodded her head, and stared up into the sky through the branches of the trees surrounding her. She could tell it was midday, and the weather was nice aside from the situation she was in. She closed her eyes, and felt a cool breeze pick up her hair and gently set it back down against her skin. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a loud, arguing, shrill voice. Sakura. A smile came to her face, and more tears poured down her face as a sense of relief washed through her. Her skin crawled with happiness that they came for her. She sat forward, and started to poke her head through the bushes, she could see Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kenshin and Jun. As happy as she was to see all of them, her heart dropped when she realized Sai wasn't there.

 _How can I blame him...I wouldn't want to see my ex either..._

Ino sat forward and found a small clearing in the bush that she could see out of. 3 of her captors were facing the Leaf Nin, and Kenshin. Which meant another one was hiding in the trees somewhere. Ino squintied her eyes to try and study them, before she was ripped back and thrown onto her butt. She let out a little yelp from fear, and looked up to see another man dressed the same as the others. Face covered, but he was very large, close to Choji's size. He just stared at her, and she felt like it went right into her soul, her eyes quickly adverted his and she stared back down at the ground. This Ninja made her feel very uneasy, his eyes were brown but something about them made her skin crawl.

A few more moments passed until she felt her hands get tugged up, "Come on..we're about to trade off..."

His voice was very deep, and scratchy, as if he smoked a lot in his life time. He was a bit gentler with the rope when leading Ino, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the face.

As they got closer to her fellow leaf nin, and future husband, Ino lit up when her and Sakura's eyes met.

"Ino!" The sound of her closest friends voice sent excitement rushing through her body.

"Saku-" As she started to recite her friends name, her face was snapped to the side, and a burning sensation filled her cheek. She turned her head to the rather large captor, whose hand was still in the air a firm open palm.

"He demanded you not speak..." He grumbled, Ino felt her cheeks turn red, and nodded her head. Shikamaru's loud voice boomed into her ears, as he quarreled with one of the captors about how they were treating Ino.

She felt pretty broken at this point in time for some reason, she had lost someone she really cared about, was being forced to be married to some stranger, and was now feeling physically weak from not being able to escape on her own. But in that instant, something snapped inside of her - her sadness welled up into anger. Her eyes locked onto the back of the Rogue Ninja's head that was holding the rope that tied her hands together. Quickly, she held her hands up, and her body fell limp to the floor.

The Rogue Ninja froze for a moment in place, after what seemed like minutes he finally turned to the body of the young kunoichi that laid on the ground, her hair shimmering in the light. He grumbled something, and picked her body up - his 3 comrades in front of him all turned around.

"Did you kill her?!" One of the trio exclaimed, a sadistic smile curved onto his face. The other two as well had smirks adorned on their faces. The larger one carrying Ino said nothing, but looked to Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Kenshin. Sakura was smiling - she knew exactly what was going on. In that instant of recognition between Sakura and the larger of the Rogue Ninja aka the Ninja Ino was currently subduing with her clans famous mind jutsu. Sakura ran forward, and her fist connected with the face of the Ninja that spoke. His body flew limply into the trees, and Ino was certain Sakura had killed him. She admired Sakura in so many ways, and her amazing strength was surely at the top of the list.

As Sakura made her move, Shikamaru took his chance and attacked the middle ninja, while Kenshin took on the one to his right.

Choji guarded Jun.

Ino, now holding her own body, and in the body of the rogue ninja, started to turn around. She felt for a kunai, and after finding one, set her body on the ground and cut the rope that was tying her hands together. She started to stand back up but felt a hesitated sensation trickle through the possessed body.

Whats going on?!

There was a weird sensation happening, a lot of pressure in her and his mind. This was similar to the time her and Sakura had to fight during the exams. Recognizing this Ino quickly sent herself back to her own body air filled her lungs as if she had her first breath after drowning.

She was dazed for a moment, as was the larger Ninja, and was able to catch her bearings quickly and leaped off to the forest. She ran a good distance, trusting in her team, and Sakura to handle everything. Well of course Kenshin too, but he unfortunately was the last person on her mind during this.

She ran furiously, her legs and arms getting cut by branches as she barreled through the thick brush. Her body stopped, and she collapsed to her knees. Both hands furiously meeting the ground, she tried to stand back up but found her body was weak. Lack of food, and rest really can put a strain on a body.

"Nice try," Her eyes met his again, the brown turned gray and swirled it almost hypnotized Ino. She managed to break away, and yet again her skin was crawling with fear. He stepped out from behind a tree in front of her, his large belly jiggled as he walked towards Ino. Aside from his eyes, he was wearing a hat that had brown tufts of hair poking out in all directions, one between his eyes made it look like he had some deformed unibrow. He was dressed as the others, except his collar covered a majority of the lower part of his face, only revealing his eyes. Which was causing them to look even more mysterious. Ino tried to move, but found her body to be unresponsive. But exhaustion wasn't the reason she stuck in place.

"Leave me alone!" Ino screamed, fear and anger coursing through her veins.

He took a few steps towards Ino his eyes looked so bored with the situation, and his voice was very monotone - also appearing unamused by the situation. He squatted in front of the immobile young blonde, and inhaled deeply only for the exhale to mimic. He looked up to the sky, and then back to Ino "Beautiful day for a funeral..."

He stood back up, letting out a grunt, and _then_ threw the young Kunoichi over his shoulder.

"Look, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret...your immobile because, similar to the Uchiha's - my clans specialty is our eyes. And I'm sure you already know why we captured you...Jun. I personally could care less, but - your clan and village has been trying to extract information from him. Thankfully, he's new and doesn't have much to give...either way though. But whenever you did capture him...2 of our other members went missing. We already don't like the leaf...so we have to make it even. You unfortunately got caught in the mix".

Ino listened, and felt a knot form in her throat.

"You all were going to kill me regardless..." Her voice quivered with realization.

He chuckled and proceeded walking evenly through the brush. Ino must not have ran that far, or zoned out again, because they were back to the meeting spot.

The Ninja carrying Ino suddenly lept back, Ino could hear Sakura grunt as she attempted to attack him. It appeared the other ninja had been taken out as Ino could see Shikmaru, and Choji surrounding the large ninja.

"Let my wife go!" She could hear Kenshin yell, and her stomach churned with distaste for the word _'wife'_.

"Ino make a move!" Shikamaru yelled, and Ino furiously responded "I cant! I'm under some kind of paralysis!"

His face twisted with what appeared to be a mixture of worry, anger, and curiosity. And could tell he was starting to form a plan.

As she was focused in on Shikamaru, she saw 3 shadows from behind - "Watch out!" She screeched, and realized it was 3 more of the Rogue ninja. These were new faces. Sakura, and Shikamaru took them on.

The ninja that still had her paralyzed body thrown over his shoulder, suddenly hoisted her back over in front of him, cradled her, and very quickly in one fluent spinning movement sent her body soaring into the air. She could feel her arm start to burn, and assumed he probably broke it.

She wasn't sure how high up she was, but her body seemed to float for a moment - before gravity demanded her existence back down to the earth. As her body turned to fall back down, she could see everyone was preoccupied in a fight. Nobody was able to break away, either she was going to hurl to her death, or the rogue ninja had something up his sleeve. Ino swallowed a breath of air furiously, and felt her eyes water up in fear as she closed them. She was still paralyzed, and unable to make a notion to save herself.

As she felt her body start to fall back down, it was soon embraced by a rough capture and was held tight. Ino opened her eyes through blurred vision, and more tears welled up.

"Sai.." She choked out, he stared down at her with no emotion on his face. He raised his hand to his face making a hand sign, "Release", the sound of his voice sent a chill down her body.

Ino stared up at him in a some sort of _'awe'_ , it had been so long since she had seen him, or heard his voice. She turned her head to see they were sitting on one of his drawn birds. Upon realizing she could move, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pain racing through her from her right arm, she had forgotten it was probably broken but the pain was well worth the pressure she was applying to embrace Sai.

She felt him stiffen up, and then he slowly embraced her back, holding her tighter to his body.

"You're safe now..." He breathed out, and pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Sai..please, you have to listen to me..." She sobbed, and kept her eyes locked with his. He still had no readable emotion, he raised his hands to her face and wiped the tears away. Then grabbed her right arm, examining it.

"Right now isn't the time..." He placed his hand behind her head and brought his lips to her forehead. Then sat back, and gave her his signature smile. Ino returned it, and pulled herself out of this 'picture perfect' moment, and looked down to see her friends still fighting. Sai pulled out his scroll and drew 4 shi-sa's, activated his Super Beast Scroll, and they watched as they fell to the earth to assist. The bird's back they were occupying quickly descended and Sai stood up.

"It will come back when were done fighting... You are too weak to fight so you will stay on its back till then," He bent down, and placed a hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some more tears, "Ill be back...I promise". He then jumped back and fell towards the earth. Ino looked over the edge, and watched Sai disappear into the brush below.

The giant drawn bird started to move north, and Ino's will of fire ignited. She jumped off the bird, and sailed down into the underbrush. As she landed on a limb, she took in a deep breath and held her right arm close to her chest. It was still throbbing with pain. She closed her eyes and sensed all their chakras, then took off in that direction.

Ino's ears were met with the sound of battle, and she hid behind the trunk of a tree to see what was going on.

It was Kenshin, and another rogue ninja fighting. She watched as the two danced in fluently along with each other in battle. Both deflecting each other's moves. Ino watched Kenshin furiously fight, he weaved in and out of the oncoming attacks - and then it happened, he made the wrong move.

She saw him put his hands up in a hand sign very similar to her clans own and watched his body go limp. The rogue ninja stopped for a moment, Ino hesitated for a moment thinking she may have been wrong, and then he cackled.

Kenshin had missed. Ino jumped out from behind the tree and rushed forward but it was too late.

The rogue ninja took out his sword and shoved it through her future husbands chest. She stopped in her tracks, and watched as the blood covered sword was drawn back out of the limp body. Kenshin returned to his body and gasped for air, blood gurgling out of his mouth and pouring down his throat. His hands covered the wound as if too suppress any more blood from escaping.

Ino was frozen in place as she watched Kenshin struggle to breath, she turned her attention towards the Rogue ninja. His face slender, green eyes, albino skin - he was staring proudly at his work. She raced forward and spin kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. As she landed, she used her bad arm to catch herself and yelled out in pain. Too which the Rogue Ninja was already standing back up, angry.

"You little..." He raced forward, his sword ready to be covered in more blood. As Ino prepared herself to jump out of the way, the Ninja stopped and was suddenly pierced in all directions.

"Shikmaru..."She breathed, watching his Shadow needles give way the same fate to the Ninja as he did to Kenshin.

He stepped out from behind the brush, and jogged over to Ino.

"You're okay now Ino.." He held her by the shoulders, and she smiled at him - it was very short lived as her attention flipped back to Kenshin.

"He-He needs help!" She screeched, and turned around to see him laying on the ground in a pool of blood, she tried to focus but found her vision going blurry. This time not from tears.

The last thing she remembered was Shikamaru's worried voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the delay on chapters. I've been very busy with work, and I changed this around so many times. Hopefully this isn't too quick/confusing/sudden._**

* * *

 _'Ino'_

 _Her eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be met with a black abyss surrounding her_

 _'Ino, over here'._

 _The blondes head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. She took a slow step out into the dark, and left the light that illuminated her behind her. The voice called her again, and this time she ran forward to it. As quickly as she sprinted, the figure appeared - a light shining down on the silhouette. She didn't need a light to recognize the voice, and shadow that stood before her._

 _A smile curved on her face as she outstretched a hand to be met with his, it felt real and warm. Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks as she could now see the slender face, and blue eyes, that she inherited from him, appear from the cascading light. He hadn't aged since the war, though she had gotten a little taller and become more womanly._

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _'Not at all...but you have to wake up'. He smiled at her, with his fatherly grin, reaching out with his other hand he wiped the tears from under both her eyes and then patted her head. Messing up her hair, oh how he knew she didn't like that._

 _"Wake up?"_

 _'Yes, Ino. Its time to wake up..I'm sorry all you've been through..'_

 _"Please come back father..please, I don't understand any of this" She started to cry a little more, taking her free hand and wiping her tears._

 _His smile this time was more tender, and loving - 'You know what to do...and you know the truth...don't be deceived. Now wake up'_

* * *

Again, her eyes fluttered opened. Everything was grainy, and hazy. She felt a tremendous swelling in her head as her vision started to become clear. It finally subsided after a few moments. She sat forward slowly, and looked down to see her left arm wrapped and in a sling, her head too was bandaged, and felt rather exhausted for someone whom just seemed to awaken after some time. Ino stared down into her lap, and watched as some of her notable long golden hair cascaded around her hand and pooled into her lap. Her head slowly shifted up towards the ceiling, and she turned it left to right, hearing a nice 'craaack' both times. Felt good to relieve some kind of tension. She turned her attention towards the window and the familiar town of Konoha was outside of it, she had seen this view before - but at the time she was the attending nurse, not the patient as she was now. She could tell it was early morning, which was relieving in a sense - that her body clock was still on time. The dew was dripping from the flowers outside the window which is mainly how she could tell. Being a botanist really aided her in this conclusion.

"Ino..."

Her name, again, was breathed out of a familiar mouth. She felt herself stiffen, and slowly turned her head towards the body that sat in the visitor chair. Her eyes soon watered with happiness, confusion, and more emotions she couldn't describe at the moment.

"Sai.." Her lips quivered as she said his name.

The two stared at each other, and he finally moved swiftly from the chair to her bedside. He stared at her longingly - she felt her chest tighten rather quickly. Deja vu.

"Ino..." he breathed her name again, and she almost asked for him to speak it again. It had been so long since she had seen his face, heard his voice, felt his touch. And it was all too surreal. "You're awake...its been a few days.."

"How long?"

"Only two...you were really dehydrated, and your chakra was depleted as well". He chuckled, her eyes dropped to her hands feeling her heart flutter and then shot to his face again. Still in disbelief he was sitting in front of her after all this time.

"Sai...I'm so sorry.." Her eyes watered more, and a few tears finally escaped from the corners. He kept a stiff expression, and reached forward to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't need to hear it, Ino.." He stated suddenly, she looked up to him and he was still emotionless.

But after a few moments, a small smirk broke the tension. "I was informed by Sakura as to what happened...I cannot say that I am pleased you weren't truthful with me.."

Her back stiffened again, and her eyesight fell.

"But - I understand you weren't sure of what to do..." He turned his head towards the window, and took in a deep breath - slowly letting it out. "I unfortunately, cannot say I will ever understand what it is like to be in that position..."

"Sai - This whole thing is crazy...I've only ever thought you, I haven't been happy. I haven't been myself. I've missed you so much" Ino spilled out, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and face and knew she clearly blushing. Her eyes started to water as she stared at him, his gaze watching the sunrise outside.

"I've thought of you every day.." He almost whispered, she could see a glimmer in his eyes - tears? She launched forward with her free arm and wrapped it around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He sat still for a moment, and wrapped both arms around her carefully - she knew he was being delicate due to her current state. They sat like this for a while, she could feel one of his hand stroking her long locks. The door wooshed open, and they both sat apart as a pink haired Kunoichi in a lab coat waltzed in.

"Ino! You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed, and rushed to the bedside, "Sorry to ruin your guys moment..." She winked at Ino, and laughed - then turned her attention to Ino's monitors, and wrote some chart numbers down.

"You're doing so much better, chakra levels are back to normal, so are your vitals...how are you feeling? I can actually discharge you tomorrow.. If you stay stable for the next 24 hours that is," Sakura flipped the chart closed and held it in front of her, smiling at her bestfriend. Ino returned the smile, and nodded.

"I'd like that..." She exhaled, smiling.

"Your arm is gonna be another few weeks - I did what I could but it was about shattered from when he threw you" Her smile faded, and she scrunched her mouth looking displeased, "Your mom will be here later - Ill have her start sending for someone to take this stuff to your house".

Ino hadn't even noticed all the baskets laying around her room, her heart filled with a joy as she took in the warmth of everyones love in the measure of these gifts.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, and sat forward, "What happened to Kenshin?" Her eyes wide with anticipation. Last she remembered he was laying in a pool of his own blood, gasping for air like a fish out of wter.

Sakura turned towards Ino, and looked to Sai, they both nodded and Sakura began to speak "I did what I could.."

"So...he's dead?" She sat back, and blinked a few times.

"I'm not sure..." Sakura answered earnestly, she sucked on her bottom lip with uncertainty.

"After everything...I flew him home, to his family. They of course, took him from there but we haven't heard anything on his wellbeing. They haven't even contacted to check on you..." Sai explained, he stood up - and walked back to the visitor chair to pick up a book. Which was no surprise that he had one to keep him company - Ino wondered what topic he was reading about now.

"That was really nice of you Sai..." Ino thanked him, and gave a small smile.

"Don't think about going and seeing him though Ino...You're not well enough for travel. And besides that big one that threw you escaped...so we're pretty sure they're gonna plan another attack. Or who knows..we have one in custody, the others are dead". Sakura said, crossing her arms as she spoke, and tapping her foot. There was a reason they were so close, she knew Ino would want to go see him - to at least check on his well being. It was in her nurturing nature to want to do so, just as she had tried to find Sai so many times before when they were apart.

Ino nodded and bit her bottom lip, "Has the Intelligence department figured anything out yet?"

Sai crossed his arms, and leaned his back against the wall "So far - the one we captured, his mind has some Jutsu preventing them to delve too far. We've figured out names, and a few possible hideout locations, but as to who they even are and what their main goal is...we're still waiting. I was actually about to head there and you woke up.." He leaned off the wall, and walked towards the door. "Now that you're awake, I feel more at ease. But I promise we will find them, and destroy them..."

His back was too her as he sealed the promise, and then opened the door turning his head back with a smile "I'll be back later".

And with that he waltzed out, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura walked over to the end of Ino's bed and sat down, "He was really worried about you..."

Ino moved her eyes from the door to Sakura, and smiled "I kinda thought he hated me..."

"Not at all," Sakura stated curtly, "He's stayed here every night so far, leaves in the morning to the Intelligence division to help them out, comes back here. He didn't know how to process his feelings, ROOT really destroyed that for him, and now...he's shown so many".

She ran a hand back through her pink hair, and then tied it up, leaning back on the bed and letting out a deep breath. "He cares about you a lot Ino. Which I don't even understand how he put up with you..." She chuckled, and Ino stared at her annoyingly, but a small smirk finally broke the scold.

"I want to go see Kenshin..." She said, watching Sakura's face turn to concern.

"But what about Sai?" Sakura sneered, "And I just said you can't travel..."

"I know, I need to tell his family I can't go through with the marriage. Something isn't right...I saw my father" Ino exhaled out, her fist clenched.

Sakura turned her head to the side slightly, "You saw him?"

"Yeah, it may have been a dream...or something. But he told me not to be deceived... I feel like my Grandfather is lying to me about this arranged marriage shit," She grumbled, and sat forward a little more, "Shikamaru and Choji don't have too..I've never been told this - and my father told me all about our Clan's History... Something just isn't right..I've felt it the whole time".

"Well..you need to rest, I'd wait probably a week to travel..but you cant go alone," Sakura demanded, "I'll go with you...Who knows if that creep will find you again..."

Ino nodded and smiled, "thank you..."

"But, Ino..." Sakura started, "Does this mean - you're going to get back together with Sai? I'm just saying, we've all seen how he's been since you, after you, and now. He probably doesn't know it, but I think its Love. And if you aren't going to...just don't lead him on please. For me."

Ino's eyes almost watered, and she shook her head, "I've thought about him every day Sakura, you know this...and for you?"

"As much as an asshole as he's been in the past, I've seen Sai come such a long way from ROOT. He's not the original Team 7," She paused and looked out he Window, Ino knew her mind was trailing off thinking of Sauske, "But, he's become apart of Team 7. He's family..and I can't let you get his hopes up if it's not the real thing..."

"Don't worry Sakura..." Ino stated, they shared a smile and Sakura stood up. Swiftly grabbing the chart off the bed and walking towards the door, "Feel free to walk towards the garden if you please, I'd like to see you up and walking around so we can really discharge you tomorrow.." She winked, and left the room. Leaving Ino to ponder of their conversation.

* * *

Ino had made a few rounds around the hospital, feeling her strength return with every step. She meditated for a little, and sat in the gardens for a long time - as her mother brought her lunch and they talked. Ino thought to tell her mother about ending the marriage - but decided to wait and not ruin this nice moment they were having. Her mother had clearly been worried, and Ino expected all the babying she was receiving.

After her mother left, Ino sat in the sun and relaxed for a while longer. Counting her blessings in a sense, after being kidnapped and thrown into a cave - she had never realized how much she missed the sun.

Finally, she returned to her room, and tended to all the flowers that had been sent to her. Reading all the cards and combing them together, starting to slowly pack. She walked to her bed and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

She awoke to her door opening, the sun was close to being completely set.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping..." Sai stated, he flashed his signature smile and held up a bag of food, "I brought Ichiraku, Naruto said it'd help you get better.."

"Of course he did..." Ino muttered, shaking her head. She sat up, and stretched slighty as Sai pulled out the containers of Ramen.

"I wasn't sure what to get you...but the owner made a simple one and said to give it to you," He handed her one, and she opened it to be greeted with a very pleasant smell of what seemed to be a chicken broth, tons of vegetables, and of course - ramen noodles. Ino smiled, and they started to eat.

"I'm happy to see your feeling better.." He stated, after a few moments and put his bowl down as he finished taking a bite, "But...Ino...I know you'll be married soon, and I wanted to say I wish you the best..."

Ino almost dropped her bowl, and stared at him so confused "Why have you stayed the past couple of nights? And brought me food...if you're just going to wish me the best".

"I care about you," He stated bluntly, "I understand that feeling, but I also know you're set to be married".

He stopped, and grabbed her right hand, the arm that wasn't broken, "I have had a lot of time to think the past month, and hearing you were in trouble worried me greatly. But...I read a book," Ino almost rolled her eyes at the statement, of course he did, "And..I learned from it that if you cannot be with someone - it is better to be supportive, than harbor a hatred. Ino I could never hate you, I was upset for a long time...".

Ino stared at him, with nothing to say. Part of her wanted to scream and tell him that he was her choice, but she also needed to see Kenshin and make sure everything was completely ended. They sat there a little while longer, as Sai changed the subject. But Ino felt as if her heart had broken for a second time this year, this time by her own choice.

* * *

The next day came, with a sleepless night. After Sai basically proclaimed he'd be supporting her marriage,and not fighting. She found the gesture to be polite, but of course wanted him to fight for it as much as she wanted him.

Ino had been so conflicted laying in the hospital bed. Wondering why she didn't just tell him her plan, but also needing to talk to her family and Kenshins. She did after all promise Sakura not to hurt him, and she couldn't stand to hurt him again if for some reason none of this worked out in her favor.

The sun was now slowly starting its descend into the evening, the sky was painted with golds, purples, and pinks amongst the bottoms of the low hanging clouds. Ino had been discharged around mid afternoon earlier in the day. All of her gifts were already delivered during the day, thanks to some workers from the flower shop.

She now sat at the dinner table with her mother, who was being overly motherly and tending to every little thing for Ino. She had been so worried since she had found out about her daughters kidnapping. Relieved to have her home, especially since they hadn't been on the best terms since everything.

"Have you heard from his family?" Ino asked as she spooned some more broth to her mouth, her mother knew who she was talking about without Ino having to say a name.

"Unfortunately, no" Her mother said curtly, "That boy was by your side the whole time, since he got back to the village..."

Ino stirred the spoon around the tomato broth her mother had made, she could tell with the tone of the last sentence her mother spoke, wasn't exactly appeased by that fact. She hadn't ever voiced that she disliked Sai, but her actions and tone about him since this arranged marriage said other wise.

"I'm not marrying him..." Ino spoke.

"Well of course, you're going to Marry Kenshin..." Her mother responded - the doubt of his wellbeing clung to her words though.

"That's who I meant...I'm not going to. Shikamaru, and Choji don't have to have arranged marriages, you and father were not arranged. This is all a lie, and I know it. I'm not sure why you and grandfather are doing this...but I'm not marrying Kenshin" Ino spoke bluntly, and let out a displeased breath.

Her mother stopped, and folded her hands into her lap, the two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"You're right...about everything..." Her mother finally admitted, which took Ino aback, she wasn't expecting that response.

"Why?" She turned to her mother, setting her spoon down on the table.

"It's your Grandfather..I even asked for an explanation - and never exactly got one" Her mother stood up, and started to clear the table of some of the dishes, making sure to put more rice, and vegatables on Ino's plate "Please eat those, you need to get better".

"So you just went along with it..." Ino said angrily, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Feeling a twinge of confusion, and irritation creep through her.

"Ino - I know you probably would like to have a grudge against me, you probably do, "Her mother stated, her back turned to her as she washed dishes. "But I have no say in what happens with the clan - I was not a Yamanaka prior to me and your Fathers marriage. I don't have much say when its come to Clan decisions...".

Ino stared at the food in front of her, and blinked a few times absorbing all of the information in.

"I'm going to go to bed...Thank you for everything," She stood up, and started to walk out of the room, turning on her heel to face her mother "I love you" Giving a soft smile, and padded to her room softly.

As she entered her room, she plopped down on the bed, and stared into the vanity set that reflected her image. She looked tired, and damaged - the broken arm, and bandaged head almost made her laugh. She moved towards the vanity and unwrapped her head, seeing a few scratches on her forehead. Then proceeded to un-bandage her arm, and was shocked by the blue/purple/yellow discoloration from the bruising. She stared at it for a few moments before standing up and heading to the shower.

The warm water almost cooled her skin, the steam felt great in her lungs. Though at first the droplets stung the skin on her broken arm, it finally eased the muscles and the aching pain subsided. She showered for a while before finally getting out and getting ready for bed - as she sat in bed and rewrapped her arm. She looked up and around her room, and then noticed a bouquet of paper flowers. A wide smile reached her, and she walked over, cradling it in her arms, she walked back to the bed and laid back holding them above her as she stared at the craftsman ship of every folded flower. She then laid them in the bed next to her and quickly fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

The first rays of morning shone on her face, and she awakened slowly. As much as she tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep - she couldn't. Ino dressed herself and quietly padded out of her room, to the front door, and out into the streets of Konoha. She waved to the few people who were out, and continued to walked towards a place she hadn't been to in a while. She walked towards the outskirts of the town, near the west side - and ventured into a small temple. The outside bore the 'Yamanaka' clan symbol on a giant stone. She walked inside, the hallway was very short, and broke into a giant garden. Her whole family was full of botanists, and the Clover Flower was the Clan's symbol, tons of them grew her behind the small temple walls yearly. The soil here was perfect for growing anything - sometimes they'd grow certain herbs here quickly for the town if an illness broke out rapidly. Everything grew so vibrant and lush her. She walked through the garden, to the other side of the temple, and walked back in. Taking a few hallways, she came to a small chamber that seemed a little eerie - but she knew she'd find him here.

He was kneeled down in the center, praying to the Clan Symbol that was decorated with clover flowers, vines, and beautiful tapestries.

"Grandfather.." Her voice almost trembled.

"Oh Ino, you're up very early.." He spoke, and turned with a smile on his face. He was a slender man, whom clearly resembled her father - he had silvery blonde hair that aged as he did, and was tied up into a ponytail that was about waist length. He typically wore robes, that seemed to comfort him in his older age. He was always so joyful, kind, and wise. He always held a special place in Ino's heart, unfortunately as of lately - she hadn't been very happy with him.

"Something has been bothering me..." She went straight to the point - nervous to dishonor him, but her heart was set on this.

"What ails you my beautiful granddaughter? Is it Kenshin? He's slowly recovering..." He spoke tenderly, approaching her.

"That's great news...but I will not marry him," Ino stated firmly. Her eyes narrowed at him, as she had picked up a disdain for this word. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

"But why not? You can't do this to the cl-"

"Yes. I can. Father didn't have an arranged marriage, nor did anyone else. The Nara and Akamichi Clans do not have arranged marriages. Why should I?" She said curtly, cutting him off midsentence.

"Because, we need to strengthen our Clan..."

"You-you're angry at father, for marrying who he wanted too. My mother is an amazing woman, and they created me. I am a strong successor to this Clan...you don't even know Sai" Ino erupted.

"Who?" He grumbled

"Exactly," She huffed, "I-I love him Grandfather. He's an amazing Shinobi, and you destroyed my happiness in the process of trying to make some super Yamanaka. I don't love Kenshin, I barely know him. I don't want to leave Konoha to live in his village..."

"The wedding has been set Ino, that is enough!" He almost yelled, his tone turned angrily, "After he is well, you two will be wed".

"No, No I wont!" She yelled at him, "You can disown me all you want. But while Kenshin was losing his battle, Sai saved me. Sai was there. You don't know him Grandfather, he trained with ROOT, if youre so concerned about a 'strong' Clan. I AM going to his village, and calling it off myself".

"You will not..." He demanded, he was now glaring at his Granddaugher, who was clearly defying him.

"Watch me," She snapped, and glared at him. Before she knew it, her grandfather had struck her across the face. In all the years she could remember - she never once saw him resort to violence.

"Listen here, Ino...we have a deal with the Hayashi's. You will not ruin it - you will listen to them Ino. Be wed, and become part of the Hayashi clan..." He stated, his arms folded behind his back as he scolded her.

"Grandfather, what is wrong with you?" She questioned, really confused on her Grandfathers sudden burst of anger.

Something in her gut was sitting right with her. She quickly brought both hands up, creating the symbol for her Mind-Transformation Jutsu. The pain she felt from her broken arm quickly subsided as she disappeared into her grandfathers mind.

She once again, found herself surrounded in darkness. Something felt off though, like she was being watched. She continued forward into the darkness until she found him floating and almost curled in a ball. Ino soon realized there were what looked to be pieces of paper floating around him - he was under a jutsu. She walked forward, and tried to touch him, but was shocked slightly. She sat down, and unwrapped he arm, staring at the bruises and how some looked better than others, but the pain was still unreal.

Ino began to close her eyes, and start to chant different jutsu's to see if she could break through the one that was currently placed on her grandfather.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been going through numerous jutstu's, delving farther into his mind and slowly extracting the one that was placed onto him. Ino knew something was off about this whole situation, and now it was all finally coming to light. Ironically, so was she, as she opened her eyes, and sucked in a deep breath of air. She dropped her arms, and felt a terrible throbbing pain coming through her broken one - but as she opened her right fist, she found a piece of paper with a jutsu transcribed on it.

Her heart dropped, as anger welled up. This wasn't her clan's, but another's she had started to become familiar with. She tucked it into her hip, under her skirt, and quickly started to wrap her arm and put the sling back on as she shouted at her Grandfather. Ino slowly rocked him, and he came too - very confused.

"I-Ino, what are you doing here?" He chuckled, "I guess I took a nap on the floor".

Ino smiled, she could sense he was back, "Grandfather, do you feel okay?"

"Yes, just a little sore, and kind of confused..." He muttered, and started to stand up with the help of Ino.

"Lets get you home..." She hummed a little more happier than earlier, as they walked out of the hallways into the Giant garden that laid in the center of their small Clan temple, Ino felt a need to ask some questions.

"Grandfather, where did you meet the Hayashi's at?"

"Oh, our clan's have known each other for a while..though there has been a small rivalry due to our Clan being more proficient in mind jutsu's. Just don't tell your soon-to-be-husband that...he'll be angry" He laughed, "Ino, I find it so weird you chose to marry him".

"Huh? What about the arranged marriage?" She blurted out, realizing her Grandfather seemed to of lost part of his memory.

"Arranged Marriage?" He questioned, rubbing his chin "You told me all about him, and said you met him during the war. I've always supported your happiness, Ino" He patted her hand that wasn't wrapped, and Ino felt another anger welling up inside of her. The jutsu he was under had completely wiped part of his memory, and made him someone else completely different. How long had he been under it?

"What happened to your arm dear?"

"I trained a little too hard..." She almost whispered, as they walked out of the Clan Temple, and down the streets, he didn't live very far from it.

"Grandfather, I'm afraid I cant marry Kenshin..." She said, as they stood in front of his small house, he looked at her and took her right hand - patting the back of it again.

"Oh dear..I was surprised you even considered him. Like I said earlier...that clan is full of envy. But you'll find a nice gentleman one day," He gave her a hug and wished her goodnight. Disappearing inside his home.

Upon that, Ino looked to the sky and realized it was already late afternoon. She had been in the temple all day breaking the seal that was on his mind - she felt a solace in knowing that things were now back to normal for her Grandfather. But, she now had a new mission underway, and decided to head home before leaving for Iwagakure.

 _Thank you father..._


End file.
